So close, Yet so far
by fonzyaisy
Summary: Rachel Berry has a crush on Quinn Fabray, who became her Bestfriend. But Quinn is with Finn and she's with Puck. They broke up after several months and met Santana Lopez. Will she able to find love? or will she get stuck with her felings for the blonde?
1. Chapter 1

I was in love with her, I mean how can I not fall into her with that kind of charm and beauty? When I first saw her, I was mesmerized, she has this long blonde hair, porcelain skin perfect stature, and her eyes.. her eyes is like a magnet that will pull you to them, that will hypnotized you by just looking at them. Those hazel eyes that makes my heart stop and beat so fast at the same time. She's the perfect epitome of Beauty.

It was funny how we became friends, she's wearing this confidence that will mock you down, I still remember those days that our eyes met for the first time, she walked like she own the world and I was wondering if she saw me staring at her when she walked passed me, she sat on the front row and I was sitting on the back, I have friends in this school but I don't have friends in this class, so I just remain silent until she turned and asked for my name. "I'm Quinn Fabray and you are?" she asked me with interest masking her face, "hi, I'm Rachel Berry, please to meet you" it took me by surprise but I'm glad she did ask me, because I would never find the courage to ask her myself and before we can start a conversation the teacher came, and introduce herself to us. The class ended but without her saying goodbye, The next day we exchange numbers and chat before the teacher lectured us on how to use different kind of chemicals, it sounds boring but hey I manage., on Wednesday she tells me about few information about her, and she ask me about myself. But on Thursday she just remain silent until break time comes, I don't know why, but I just wanted to make her smile, to make her happy all the time, we have different clicks but it didn't stop us from texting each other, and that night I receive a message that just makes my day so much better.

"Hey can I hang out with you tomorrow? -Q"

"Yes of course Quinn you can. –R"

"And the day after that? And after that, And the following days? -Q"

"Sure, but may I just ask why you want to hang out with me? But if you don't want to answer that it's okay, but I'm just curious that's all. –R"

"I just wanna hang out with you that's all. -Q"

"Of course, so I'll see you tomorrow then? –R"

"Yes, tomorrow. Goodnight rach. -Q"

"Goodnight Quinn. -R"

It's the happiest moment of my life, but I was just wondering why she wants to hang out with me. And why does she make me feel like I can sing all day and never stop? OMG! I have crush on Quinn Fabray and I know it's gonna be bad for me. I mean, as far as I know she has a freakin' boyfriend, handsome, tall, popular, perfect and oh my God! I have a boyfriend too! Sweet, Charming and hot who loves me so much by the way. I mean it's only a crush but it still feels like I'm cheating. I hope this little crush on her will go away soon coz I don't want to be awkward around her. She's straight, and last time I check I am too, but now I'm just confuse. Tomorrow's gonna be interesting with my new found.. What will you call this thing? A crush, yes a crush! That I'm hoping to go away as soon as possible, all I need is too distract myself and not to stare in those hazel eyes too much. I mean it should be illegal to stare into them. And Oh God, why do I feel like I'm love sick puppy and anytime soon I will ask her to love me back? I don't believe in love at first sight but in this situation, maybe I should consider it, because it's happening, in 4 days I just realized I'm having this unwanted feelings for her that I should not be feeling. It's wrong though I don't put labels, I mean I have 2 very gay dads, but it still feels wrong, having a boyfriend while thinking of someone else is wrong enough. I have to spend time more with my boyfriend and maybe just maybe I can switch off this thing with her.

I woke up with a blaring sound of my phone, I glance at my alarm clock and it says 5:45, it's a little too early but who's gonna call me this early? So I pick it up without knowing who would have call this Friday morning, let's hear who's on the other line, coz I'm lazy today I didn't bother to look on the screen, "GOODMORNING GIRLFRIEND!" and suddenly I don't feel sleepy at all, of course! How could I forget that voice? "BRITTANY! Good morning to you too, why the hell are you calling me this early?" Brittany is one of my bestest friend ever, she's charming, sweet, she's like an innocent 6 year old child when it comes to other things, but she's smarter than you think she is, and one thing I like about her, she has a great personality and a pure heart. She can't even hurt a fly for crying out loud, and yes, I cannot get mad at her ever.

"Oh I don't know maybe, I need someone to pick me up?" ok back up, why would I pick her up? And then it all click, "oh God, just stay there, uhm, I'm yah, I'm just gonna change and I'll be there, just grabbed a bite or something", how could it slipped my mind that she's moving here today? Oh yes! I remember now, because I was thinking about Quinn last night that I forgot my best friend. Maybe I should tell Brittany and seek for advice? That girl is good about that one too, listening and giving advices to people, like I said she has a gigantic heart that can make you feel so warm and loved. I'm such a sap, anyways here I am, heading to airport to fetch her.

When I arrive there, I saw blonde hair, tall, stunning Brittany holding a cup of coffee and smiling at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry if it slipped my mind, I was distracted yesterday, I don't even get enough sleep, urrggh." I grunted when I reach her and I helped her carry her travelling bag.

"ohh.. So Rachel Berry didn't get her beauty sleep last night? That was new. But It's okay, you're here aren't you?" she smiles and give me a soft kiss on my cheek,

"Yes I didn't get my beauty sleep, and yes it's not like me, I think we need to talk later about that, you know how much I hate being late or forgetting something that I should do or assigned for me to do, it's just there's a lot of things on my mind right now, sorry." As we reached the car she stops and smiles at me once more.

"You haven't change, you still talk too much," we get into my car and I started driving.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something, because if I didn't let it out now, I feel like I will explode any time at this moment, and will gone ballistic."

"Okay, you're starting to worry me here, do you have a bomb in you?"

"No Britt, I think I like someone"

"So?"

"It's a girl."

"And?"

"Oh c'mon Britt! You have to say something other than a single word!"

"Yeah?"

"You're doing it again! I'm freaking out and all you got to say is yeah? I feel like a terrible person crushing on someone while I'm with Puck is very wrong, so wrong. With a girl by the way! Britt please, I just need your opinion so bad"

"Okay! Let's see, you like someone, a girl and you feel like you're cheating on puck, who's a manwhore by the way –

"Britt!"

"What? It's true though, anyways like you said, you like someone who's a girl, and you feel like cheating-

"I think we cover that already"

"So stop interrupting me, okay now, to your problem, hhmm.. What's the problem about that? I don't see any, it's just a crush Rach, or maybe it can be a lesbian fantasy, everyone has one you know, not lesbian sometimes a gay fantasy, or whatever, still not a problem."

"Urrgghh! Your making my head hurt."

"You're making that to yourself! oh look! A spider! So cute"

"What?"

"Spider on your back silly"

"BRITTANY! TAKE IT OF OFF ME!"

"Geez woman. Keep your voice low, I know you're a great singer but don't need to yell, and keep your eye on the road"

"Just throw it away!"

"Okay, okay, bye spidey, I'll miss you sweetie, haha, that rhyme".

_We dropped Brittany's luggage first then we headed to school, when we got there I saw Quinn leaning on her car talking to Finn, what's up with them? Finn is grinning like an idiot and Quinn is blushing so hard I think it's cute though, what? What cute? Quinn is, no- Rachel just no, don't go there, just be civil to her, yah she's your friend everything's gonna be normal, no not awkward. OMG! I'm talking to myself! Here she comes, what do I do? Act like a professional actress, you're a future Broadway star._

"Oh hey Rach!"

_She's walking towards here, great._

"Hi Quinn! How's your morning?"

"My morning?"

"Yah, Morning Quinn, I mean do you had a goodnight sleep, did you wake up bright and early? Breakfast in bed? or maybe bacon?"

"Whooaa! Girlfriend, slow down."

"Oh! I almost forgot, Quinn this is Brittany, Brittany this is Quinn, Brittany just moved in, actually, the right term is, came back home. And she's my best friend."

"Hi Quinn! I heard a lot about you, and you're really pretty, like a Barbie. Rachel is so right about you, you have a nice bo-hnmdy" Rachel covered Brittany mouth before she continue what she's about to reveal to Quinn.

_Fine I told her, she has a nice bod, what's wrong with that?_

_Who are you convincing? Yourself? Ha! Shut up!_

"uhhmm, okaayy.. Let's go Britt, I'll show you to your first class" Rachel says, softly grabbing Brittany's arm.

"But Rachy, im still talking to your gir- urlffrnmmd," Brittany says, with a muffled sound, because of Rachel's hand covering her mouth once again. While dragging her to her first class.

"Rach! That's not nice, it's like 'don't talk when your mouth is full' but it's more like 'don't cover your mouth when you're talking to someone, it's rude' hmmp!" Brittany says crossing her arms, and pouting.

_Oh God, not the pout._

"Britt… I'm sorryyy.. Please please, please with cherry on top, forgive me?"

"Okay, only if,.." Brittany says, wearing a devilish grin"

_Oh no, not that, I hope it's not. Damn._

"You're gonna wear that yellow ducky jammies I gave you! When we have girls night tonight. And you're gonna dance the cockroach dance! I'm so excited!" Brittany is now jumping and clapping.

"Britt.."

Brittany pulled that pout again.

"Okay fine, just tonight okay? Were here, I'll see you later at lunch."

"Bye Girlfriend! Love you!"

"Love you too GF!" Rachel says almost shouting because she's now walking to her class on the other end of the hall way.

_Good luck to me. Perfect just perpfect, Quinn is already here. Might as well see what will happen to me now, inhale, exhale, take a deep breath, inhale, exhale..- _

"Hi Rach! C'mere sit beside me! I have so much to tell you!"

"Okay, you seem so excited and happy, what is it?"

"Finn and I have a date tonight, and he wants me to meet his Mom" Quinn says smiling.

_Oh great, now you can move on. And why would I move on? We're not even together, I don't even knew her that much. This is so frustrating._

"Oh! That's great Quinn! We'll good luck!"

"Thanks, I'm nervous for tonight"

"aww, Quinn don't be, just be yourself, your amazing as it is." Rachel's says smiling at Quinn.

I don't know why but, why is that I felt like my hearts crashing?

"Hey babe" Puck then arrive kissing her slightly on the lips.

_Puck! Of course, he's my best friend, my boyfriend, and I love him, that's right, I love him so I don't need to worry about crushing on Quinn, it will soon go away._

"What's up Quinn, still being Finn's gay beard?"

_What? Is Quinn a lesbian? What am I missing here?_

"Ah Puckerman, I see, still the same huh? Are you jealous because he's with me not you?" Quinn says smirking towards puck.

"Okay fine, I give up, you still have it Fabray."

"uhhmm guys?"

"I'm sorry babe, but Quinn here is my ex murderer."

"Seriously Puck? No Rachel, he's just messing with me, puck and I are friends, Finn and Puck are best friend, but he likes teasing Finn"

"Oh I see, But how come I didn't know that he's your best friend Noah?." Rachel asked still confuse.

"Because babe, we haven't seen him around, and I'm sorry for not telling, I forgot I guess. Does it matter?

"Uh, no. That's okay. But why are you teasing him gay?

"Finn loves to cook! That's why He's so gay."

"Excuse me! But Finn is a great cook, and I think it's very hot when he wears that apron, it's like he's in hell's kitchen" Quinn says proudly.

_Ah now I understand, what am I thinking that Quinn is gay. Look at her, she's like a super straight Barbie. And I think I can cook for her too. What?_

"Whatever Fabray, so babe our date?"

"You should not be late this time, or I swear I'll burn your entire video games Noah." Rachel says smiling sweetly at puck it's almost scary.

"I'll pick you up 7 sharp"

"I can't believe she's your girlfriend anyways, she's too good for you Puckerman." Quinn says with boredom etching her face.

"Quinn, cmon! Give me a credit here." Puck says glaring at Quinn.

But before they could argue the teachers came in and started their lesson.

_I think I can survive this. I've got puck, and Brittany and glee. I think this schoolboy crush will be gone in no time._

3 months later and Rachel forgot about the stupid schoolboy crush she felt for Quinn, now it's just purely friendship between the two girls, they hang out, they grab lunch they watch movies, and spent so much time with each other, Puck and Rachel broke up after the fifth month because it's not working anymore, but they remain friends and closer than ever. It was sports week when Brittany dragged her to watch it with her, then she met someone, beautiful, and drop dead gorgeous, sitting next to her on the bleachers. The girl is Brittany's classmate in most of her classes, and she talks a lot about this girl non-stop, and told her that she has a crush on this girl but the girl is like Quinn, popular, hot and straight. That's why Brittany didn't bother to pursue her, but instead they become instant best friend, in Brittany case, she called it fate. The brunette just sits there without saying a word, she was wondering why Brittany didn't introduce them to each other. As they are about to leave she glance back at the still sitting girl and build up the courage to say something, because she found the girl interesting she face the girl and started to talk. "Hey, I'm Rachel Berry, we haven't met before, and it's actually the first time I saw you, all I know is you're Brittany's Best friend, and I like your earrings." She gave the girl her sweetest smile and a wink before leaving and finding Quinn. The girl just sat there dumbfounded, and after she collects herself, a smile crept up on her face and she grinned mischievously. "Rachel Berry, huh."

"Rachel, are you trying to flirt with her?"

"Britt, don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not, but look, I just don't want you to get hurt, and Santana's straight or maybe not so straight because I caught her one time checking me out. But still, just be careful?"

"Well my dearest GF it doesn't mean that I couldn't flirt with her, I get it she's straight or like you said maybe a little bit on a gay side, but it doesn't hurt trying only if you allowed me to, I mean you have this massive crush on her, I don't want us to fight over this. And hey, I don't even know her and I just met her today, but you know if I saw her again, I'll just shut my mouth so yeah, we don't have a problem. Is that okay?"

"No, Rach, don't worry its fine. I have Artie anyways. So good luck wooing her." Brittany laughs then link arms with Rachel again still looking for Quinn. But what Rachel didn't notice was Brittany's sadness she's feeling inside, she loves Rachel so much like her own sister, she knows she have to let Rachel be happy again, so even if it's killing Brittany to see Santana liking another, it's alright as long as they're happy. Brittany Pierce indeed has a gigantic heart.

Week passed and Rachel still hasn't seen the girl around, until Kurt asked her to accompany him in the choir room. Then she saw her, sitting on the piano bench and it seems like she's reading something, and didn't notice them arrive until Kurt made noises.

"Satan! Girl what are you doing here by yourself?" ask Kurt,

"Porcelain, it's nice for you to disturb my silence, what do you think I'm doing here?" Santana says without interest in her voice.

"I just thought you're murdering Sam for stealing your lip balm," Kurt says laughing loudly.

"Oh yes of course, I didn't forget that, and I put glue on that balm anyways." Santana says evilly.

"Um, guys, I'm here you know, and this conversation is so not the type of conversation I'm expecting at all" Rachel cross her arms and tap her foot.

"Satan meet-

"Rachel Berry, and she likes my earrings" Santana said smirking at Rachel,

"oh how did you two meet?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows,

"well let's just says, she introduce herself, and just stated that she likes my earrings, and ran away with Britts. I didn't have the chance to introduce myself actually."

_This is embarrassing,_

"I'm very sorry Santana for my behavior but Brittany just really wants to go find Quinn that time, you know you cannot say no to that girl."

"I know huh? That pout and puppy dog eyes should be illegal. Well it's fine, I think Britts just forgot to introduce us, you know her; she thinks people around here knows each other already. So can I introduce myself to you now?"

'_That's, I don't know what to say, she knows this side of Brittany already and they just been friends for what? 6 months? Rachel asks herself trying to figure why she knows a lot about Brittany, and vice versa, oh well I think they are soul mates, just like what Brittany says, its fate.'_

"Of course, let's start all over again, I'm Rachel Berry"

"And I'm Santana Lopez, nice to meet you, Berry" Santana says shaking the diva's hand.

"Look I don't wanna be a party pooper but I have to go, I'll see you around yeah?"

"Okay, see you around, and I hope this time, it will not take weeks to see you again,"

"Give me your phone"

"Why?"

"Just give me your phone, I swear I will not steal it and run"

Santana says with a chuckle. Rachel handed it to her then she started typing and giving it back to Rachel.

"There, you've got my number, and I've got yours see?"

She shows Rachel her phone indicating a missed call from Rachel.

"Adios porcelain, bye Berry."She wink at Rachel Then she left the room.

"That's right, the bitch of all bitches in this school" Kurt says with a knowing smile on his face.

"That was smooth of her" Kurt says shaking his head.

"What do you mean Kurt?" Rachel asked Kurt baffled.

"Rachel darlin', she's a bitch, a mean one by the way, you should be thankful she didn't throw a slushy at you and she didn't came up with an insult. I found it very endearing."

"Why? Is she that bad? She seems so nice and sweet."

"She's nice when it comes to Brittany, well, maybe she's nice to you because Brittany says so, but still it's not an excuse to be nice at all, Quinn is with Britt all the time, but she didn't failed to find a way to insult the most popular girl with all her glory, I smell something here, she's being nice, I think that she's planning something big that will cause a scene, like she's planning something evil, or maybe, nah, if I didn't know her any better, I would probably think she just likes you."

Then it fall into pieces. "OMG! SHE LIKES YOU! SANTANA LOPEZ DIDN'T JUST GIVE HER NUMBER TO YOU, IT'S ACTUALLY HER WAY OF ASKING YOUR NUMBER AND SHE'S LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE YOU!" Kurt practically yelled and jumps at this information.

"Hey isn't she straight?" the diva asked.

"The only straight the girl is, Straight A's because she's smart and straight up bitch, but she's gayer that a rainbow and unicorns, how can you not see that? I thought you have a perfect gaydar because of your oh so so amazing dads?" the boy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"uhm yeah, I think I need to reboot my gaydar huh?and wait- I have to tell Brittany! Oh my! She'll flip when she found out about this and she will not talk to me anymore, do you think I should tell Brittany?"

The brunette asks with worry in her eyes.

"Oh honey, Brittany and Santana are best friends, and besides Brittany can read Santana like an open book, she knows."

"Knows what Kurt?"

"The Satan's gay."

"Oh.."

"Yes honey, not new to me." Kurt says with a chuckle.

_I think I just found my new distraction, Santana Lopez you're gonna be mine, you'll be falling hard and fast in no time._

Meanwhile on her Spanish class, Santana's thinking the same way, to get Rachel Berry's heart but this time it's to distract herself from falling in love with Brittany who's in love with someone already. So it's best to find someone else without too much heartache on the way.

'_Berry, Santana bad ass Lopez is going to make you head over heels in love with her.'_ Santana thought smirking.

That day after class, Rachel is on her mission, to woo one Santana Lopez, so she waits for Santana on the parking lot. When she saw the Latina on that red and black cheerio uniform, she smile and wave at her.

"Hey Berry, what's up?" the latina says coolly.

"I was just thinking, if we could maybe hang-out tomorrow since my dads not home, maybe we can watch movie, order take outs and get to know each other."

"Moving fast I see Berry? Inviting me in your place without parental supervision? Alone with one Santana Lopez?"

"I don't mean it like that Santana, I just don't want to stay home alone. What if there's some psycho out there? What if someone break in? I have a good voice but I don't think it can protect me from them." Too much? Nah.

Santana rolls her eyes

"Okay, if you promise me not to be so overly dramatic, I think I'll be there bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay! It's settled then. So see you tomorrow. Um what time will you be there by the way?"

"9am is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll prepare breakfast."

"Great. It better be good Berry, and no. I don't want your vegan pancakes, or any vegan at all. So yeah tomorrow." At that Santana walk over her car and started to drive but without honking 3 times at the diva.

_How did she know I'm a vegan?_

The diva didn't notice Quinn walking towards her,

"Earth to Rachel Berry.." she waves her hand in front of the diva's face.

"Oh My God Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there. When did you get here?"

"Erm, just now. What's up with you and Santana?"

"Nothing, I invite her to my place tomorrow and she says yes, unlike someone I know who told me that she cannot make it coz she made plans with her boyfriend which I absolutely understand, but it feels like forever and I just missed her you know."

Rachel says, without acting all too weird of how much she misses the blonde.

"Rach, I know okay, we'll hang out soon promise."

Quinn says grabbing Rachel's hand on her own and rubbing it with her thumb, she knows the action is too intimate but she didn't care she misses the diva too.

"Don't make any promises Quinn, but yeah maybe we can hang out again soon."

The diva says with a sad smile.

_Oh no! I thought I need to distance myself? Didn't I just say that I already forgot about my feelings for her? But why I'm being all too clingy and acting like a clingy girlfriend? No, I just miss my friend. Yes friend, nothing more._

"You didn't answer my question, what's up with you and Santana? Aside from spending time tomorrow?"

_Should I tell her?_

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yes, do you want to sleep over? It's the only thing I can do to make it up to you for not being able to hang out tomorrow."

"Okay, then the answer will be later at our sleep over, I'll bring your favorite ice cream."

"Great! Should I have to strangle her? When I found out the answer?"

The blonde says with worry.

"Quinn Fabray! You know I don't condone violence! And No, you don't have to strangle her."

The diva crossed her arms and huff.

"Okay, okay. So later?"

"Yes, I'll be there later."

They hugged a little too long before bidding each other goodbye.

When the brunette got home, she stripped her clothes and change into more appropriate one for the sleep over, she also stopped by on the ice cream parlor to get Quinn's favorite treat. It's past 7 o'clock when she pulled over to the blonde's driveway. She gathers all the things she brought to her and was about to ring the doorbell when a blonde in a tiny shorts and white tank top clad body open the door.

_Breathe, just breath, remember she's your friend and there's Santana now. Oh God, maybe this was a bad idea, I think I should just drop this and just tell her that I forgot to do something. Well she definitely has nice body, and amzing legs. Thanks to her cherrios training. Okay! I didn't say that. It's Santana now, not Quinn. Is it me or am I spending too much time with puck? Oh God he's turning me into some perv-_

"Hey Rach! Rach?" Quinn snapped her out of her thoughts.

This is so embarrassing, am I staring too much?

"Rach? Are you okay? You've been.. uhm.. not yourself and zoning off this days."

"Oh! Quinn, I apologized but can you help me first with this?"

Nice cover. Good job Berry.

"Here let me" Quinn grabbed the paper bag from Rachel and ushered her inside.

"What do you have in mind" Quinn asked her once their settled inside the Fabray's household.

"Dinner, Movie and ice cream?"

"Mom's not here but I prepared us dinner. C'mon."

They ate silently, with Rachel sneaking glances towards Quinn.

_This is ridiculous! Pull yourself together Berry, the attraction is long forgotten isn't it?'_

"So what do you think? Is it just me or I made a good dinner that made Rachel Berry speechless?" the blonde teases the petite brunette.

"Very funny Fabray. I've been just thinking a lot lately. But don't worry I'm all good. And yes this is very well cook vegan Lasagna made me proud of your improving cooking skills, but no, it didn't make me speechless though. You still need more practice on that field miss Fabray."

"Oh is that so? Well I tried."

After they ate, the blonde started cleaning up and they went to the sink to wash the dirty dishes, while Rachel started drying it. They talk about glee, school gossips and how exhausting the day was.

_Why does she have to be so cute? And smiling and charming all the time? And she has a little sauce-_

Rachel finished drying the last plate and inched closer, she grazes her thumb on the blondes bottom lip, "You have a sauce right here" and Hazel eyes met dark brown one, the blonde inched closer too leaving no space between them, Rachel's thumb still on Quinn's bottom lip, she retracted it, and move her hands to cupped the blonde's cheek, they stay like that for a little longer than expected, when the brunette was about to close the distance between them, there's a loud knock on the door. The blonde flew across the living room leaving Rachel and her thoughts alone in the kitchen.

_What the hell I'm thinking? Should I apologize? Should I go home? What do I do?_

She was snapped out of her thought when she hears him. She moves toward the living room to find Finn Hudson with bouquet of red roses and a sloppy grin on his face and a blushing Quinn.

_Now I have a reason to leave._

_This is gonna be a long night._

"Hey Rach, I didn't know you're here." Finn says waving at her.

"Hello Finn, Actually, I was just leaving. I need to finish our Glee assignment."

"Isn't that due on Monday not tomorrow coz it's Saturday?" Finn asked confused.

"Well yes Finn, but you see I have something important to do tomorrow, and I will spend Sunday at Puck's so I have no choice but to do it now." The brunette explains without looking at Quinn.

"Rach, No. You don't have to go, we both know that you finished it few days ago. And you promise that we will talk. And .TALK. no more excuses." Quinn said seething with anger and a mix of annoyance. Rachel just nodded and plop herself on the couch defeated.

"Finn Thank you for this, this is really beautiful, and I hate to say this but can we just wait for tomorrow to come then I'm all yours. Rach and I have some issue that we need to discuss. She's my best friend I don't want her to feel so left out, with you in here. She'll probably think that she's being a third wheel." Quinn whispers so Rachel cannot hear them. Finn just nodded and Kiss her on the cheek. "I understand, I just dropped by to give you this and I'll pick you up 9 in the morning." He then left and Quinn Shut the door and faced the silent brunette.

"Why do you have to lie?"

"Quinn, im sor-

"No Rachel! No more apologies, I know and you know what occurs in the kitchen. Will you please explain it to me? Will you please tell me what's been happening to you? I know we haven't got the chance to talk lately but you know you can always depend on me right?" Quinn says sadly, dropping beside on teary eyed brunette. But as soon as she feels Quinn sat beside her she shifted a few inch away from the blonde and let her tears drop.

"Quinn, I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm too caught up in moment that I didn't know what I'm doing. And maybe it's a mix signal or I'm just delusional. Can we just forget about this and move on?"

The brunette says, wiping her tears away. She has to lie once again to make this right, to make their friendship intact. But deep inside she's dying to kiss the girl in front of her. To feel her, to love her. But why everything's seems wrong when it feels so right? She's not the only one to blame here, she feels it, she saw it, Quinn's the one who inched closer that leaves no space between them, hasn't she? Does Quinn felt the same way? or maybe it's just all in her head? Maybe it's the latter. Quinn is and always be a straight like an arrow. And she just has to accept that she'll never be hers. The blonde sense the awkwardness between them so she stands up and turn on the movie. She choose musicals because she knows it will makes her best friend smile. And she's right, a smile crept up on the brunette lips when she pressed play. Again she sat back beside the diva and holds her hand intertwining them with her own, the diva was about to pull her hands back, but the blonde didn't let go.

_This is comforting, the almost kiss was nothing like Rachel says, caught up in the moment. But this is nice, like were an old couple, holding hands watching movie. And there's the butterfly again. Friends do this right? Right? Even the butterflies? *sigh. I don't think so._

"Rach, im sorry I raised my voice at you, I just don't like you keeping secrets and lying to me."

"It's okay. And I'm sorry."

"Something's wrong, tell me." The blonde says now facing the brunette.

"I like Santana" The diva blurted out, without looking at the girl beside her.

"oh.." Quinn becomes speechless.

Rachel then pulled her hand back, and started to stand up, but Quinn grabs her wrist and tugged her down gently.

_Santana? She's gay? That's why she tried to kiss me? Does she like me? No. of course not, caught up in the moment remember? She likes Santana, not me. If she's gay well I don't care. Gay or not she's my best friend. And no matter what, I'll support her._

"Tell me about it." Quinn says calmly.

It's gonna be indeed a long long night.

**Authors note: what do you think guys? Reviews would be great. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me about it" Quinn says, nudging the brunette slightly.

"Can we just finish the movie first? Here comes the good part." The diva says not taking her eyes off the movie.

"I'll get the ice cream. Do you want something?"

"Water is good."

Quinn just smiles sadly and nodded. When she came back she handed the brunette a glass of water and a spoon.

"I just thought sharing ice cream always ease the tension away?" Says Quinn trying to break the silence.

"Quinn-

"Rachel, I know you're avoiding the subject here. Besides you've already seen that movie like 20 times, or more than that, can we have our talk now? Please?"

"Fine, ask away and I'll answer." Rachel says now facing Quinn.

"No, we're not playing 21 questions here Rach, but since you don't want to start the conversation, I'll just start." Quinn says thinking of a good start. "Are you gay?"

"Wow Quinn, way to start the conversation." Rachel says sarcastically. "But no I'm not gay, nor am I straight. I'm bisexual. I dated Puck didn't I? I still like guys. But I'm more attracted to girls lately." _when I met you actually_. _But she didn't have to know that, not now, or maybe not ever. _

"I'm sorry for being too forward but I'm just curious, I'm still your best friend or am I still? you're always be mine."

Best friend sure. I can live with that as long as you're in my life Quinn. I can live with that.

"Yeah. But if this makes you uncomfortable, it's alright Quinn, you can tell me."

"Rachel, I told you, I'll always be there for you no matter what. So tell me about you and Santana." The blonde says smiling, eager to find the answer.

The brunette beam this time causing Quinn to smile brightly seeing her smile makes her happy and relieved.

_I like her smiling like that, she's beautiful. Erm? She is beautiful of course! She's Quinn Fabray's best friend after all._

"I like her Quinn, Have you seen the girl? She's so damn fine. And sweet and she has a really nice smile. And she's Hot!"

_Um? Yes, I need to stop spending so much time with puck, I sounded like him.*sigh_

"Rach, first of all I'm happy for you, I knew Santana she has a good heart inside that cold exterior though the bitch likes to make the life of other people miserable. She's very protective to those people she care for, and secondly you just sounded like puck. You have to stop spending so much time with him!" The blonde scolded the diva.

"How come you know so much about Santana? And I think you're right Quinn, spending time with puck makes me say things I'm not supposed to say, it's not good for my image and I think I also need to expand and revitalize my vocabulary skills but I must say that he has such an effect on me. And I do love spending time with him, since we broke up we became closer and acted like we didn't break each other's heart. But you know he will always be my first love though it didn't last long. As for Santana, she makes me want her more, makes me want to know her, to know everything about her."

"Santana? Well let's just say we share a common ground, and has a very exceptional friendship. And also Thank God! You're back!" Quinn hugged the brunette tightly.

"What was that for?" The diva asked confused.

"You're talking in sentence again! Oh boy, I thought that Rachel Berry would never come back after the awkwardness that has been happening here tonight."

The brunette was about to say something but she notice that the ice cream is now empty and she didn't even had the chance to taste it. Save the Santana talks on the other day.

"QUINN! What happen to sharing ice cream?" the brunette says crossing her arms eyeing the now empty bowl of ice cream.

"Ooppss, I must have eaten it while you're talking. I swear I didn't notice that I finish it. It's just, you're so cute when you talk without even pausing. It amazes me you know." Quinn says teasing Rachel.

"Fabray! I must tell you that I can hold a sentence without even pausing, but I INDEED PAUSE, to savor the moment and to make the explanation more vivid." Rachel then cross her arm and glower at Quinn.

"Whatever you say Berry. Whatever you say." Quinn says rolling her eyes playfully.

_Why I couldn't get mad at her for too long?_

Hazel eyes met Brown one, the latter trying to look annoyed while the other girl just look like mocking her in her thoughts. Then laughter exploded, a playful punch on shoulders to running and chasing each other around the house until they reach the blondes room upstairs. They tried to stop but they failed miserably. Rachel caught Quinn at last with her front pressing on the blondes back, holding her tightly while the blonde tried to get out tossing and turning until she turn her head and met Rachel dark brown eyes. She stopped moving, but Rachel still holding her tight with their face just an inched away both panting they can feel each other's breathe against their lips.

'Here we go again, I just have to- I just wanted to know what it feels like- Rachel's mind racing. Her heart beating so loud she can almost hear it.

Quinn on the other side can feel her spine shivers and every tip of her nerve endings tingle in this close proximity of their body. They haven't been so close like this before they held hands, hugs and there are kisses on the cheek but not like this, their faces only inch away from each other, their lips almost touching, just almost.

_I have to kiss her. No! end this before it gets serious. Don't risk your friendship.' _Rachel thought, her heart and mind says different things. Which one to choose?

"Not so fast Berry" Before Rachel can decide which one to follow, the blonde smacked her with a hand full of pillow. And just like that the tension is gone, pillow fight started until they get exhausted and they don't have no choice but pause their mini battle to rest. They went to bed, and talk a little.

"I had fun tonight." Rachel says facing her.

"Me too, I didn't realize how much I miss you until this day."

"We should do this more often, it's fun. You exhausted me."

_Okay that sounds dirty. And we're in bed_.' Rachel faced palm herself, blushing deeply. And Quinn started to giggle.

"You really have to stop spending time with Puck, or have you guys switch brains?"

"hhhmmphhrrrp mmrrshing" The brunette says with her face buried on the pillow causing the word came out stifled. The blonde just stared at the head of the brunette and start to play with the brunettes locks.

'_Please don't ever ever change'_ Quinn thought to herself.

"What are you?- Rachel moved her head thankful Quinn turn off the light and she cannot see the brunettes embarrassment painting her face red. But she can still feel Quinn staring at her.

"Quinn?"

"Hhmm?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being so amazing all the time. Accepting for who I am. For being there."

"Rachel, You don't have too you know. I told you I'll always be here no matter what."

"But still. You're very kind person Quinn, I know tonight was fun and confusing but isn't It crazy that we're still here? Still cozy as ever? After the almost kiss to my coming out and revealing my likes to one Santana Lopez whom I didn't know is a friend of yours. You're still okay, not panicking, not judging me or telling me that I have to go and never to speak to you again. We're still here, you're still my girl, but not that kind of girl, but my best friend who's a girl."

_I really have to think before I speak. Damn puck._

'_Her girl? That Sounds nice. '_

"Rach, Nothing change okay? Even if we almost kiss that doesn't change a thing. We're caught up in the moment that we felt like doing it, and I'm not gonna lie, you almost gave me a panic attack at the moment but hey it's fine. Nothing happened."

_But we both know it's bound to happen anytime soon. I just don't want to hurt anyone. It's best to stay like this. Friends. _Quinn told herself silently.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a shaky breathe, and was thankful Quinn didn't notice. "We should rest now."

She moved closer, and kissed the blonde on the forehead "Good night Sweet tooth" before turning her back. She always does that kiss Quinn on the fore head before turning her back and wishing the girl good night. But they both know that it's different this time, Quinn didn't respond immediately like what she's used to instead, she spoon Rachel to hers kissed her on the cheek and buried her face on the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Sweet dreams, Super Star."

Savor the moment while it last.

Tomorrow is a new beginning.

It's time to move on.

xx

Quinn woke up at 8 in the morning alone in an empty bed, she rolled on the other side of the bed where the brunette occupied, and judging by the warmth of it, It's not long since she's been up. She gets up and was about to search for the petite brunette when she notice a piece of paper in her bedside table.

'Hey, sorry for not staying this morning, I was going to wake you, but I don't have it in me, you're so cute when you sleep. I have errands to run and I know you do too. Last night was fun, Thank you for inviting me Quinn. I hope we can do that again minus the embarrassing part of course. Talk to you later. –R.B.

P.S. I made you a coffee. I know how much you like your caffeine first thing in the morning.

Quinn Smiled at this and took the coffee on the bedside table, it's not that hot anymore since the brunette left before she woke up. She took a sip and closed her eyes.

_I wish you stay._

Then her phone rang breaking out of her thoughts.

"Good morning hon! Get ready, and I'll pick you up after 30 mins."

"Finn I thought you're going to pick me up at 9? I just woke up. I can't get ready in 30 mins."

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind, but I'm taking you out on Breakfast."

"Aw Finn, okay."

"Is Rachel still there?"

"She just left before I woke up."

"Okay, I'll see you in 30, Bye."

"Bye."

xx

Santana loves her morning walk, so since it's still early she decided to not take her car with her. On her way to Rachel's house she recognized a blonde and an awfully tall guy on the park laughing and it seems like they are having fun. Before angles could whisper to what she shouldn't be doing, The evil part of her won. _Maybe a short greeting will make her day so much better._

"Look who's here! Goliath playing with Barbie in the park bright and early." Santana says with a smug look.

"Good morning to you too S." The blonde says rolling her eyes. The guy just looks like a lost dog. Who just want his Stick back so he can continue being happy with his owner.

"Damn Q, I didn't know you still dating him." The latina pointing the guy, with a disgust look on her face.

"Anyways, just dropping by, I haven't seen you around anymore. And here I though the ogre here kidnapped you and turn your princess ass Fiona to Ogre fat ass Fiona." The Latina chuckled in her own bitchy remark.

""I'm here you know." Finn says looking angry now.

"Aw, Finny. Of course I can see you, who wouldn't?" then the Latina looked at him raising her perfect sculpted eye brow, daring Finn to say more.

But the tall guy didn't say a word anymore, not wanting to hear another awful comment about him.

"That's what I thought." Santana then turns back talking to Quinn.

"Like I was saying before your boyfriend of an oaf here interrupted me, Nice to see you again Q, you look much better, I would like to tap that but my new girl is way hotter than you." She winks and started to leave the couple but the blonde snatch her arm gently.

"What do you want now? My girl is waiting for me you know. So just get to the point already."

"Is it Rachel?"

"Why do you care? I'm not in any of your business anymore after you decided to stop being my friend. And steal Sam."

"San. Look, I said I was sorry, I just wanted to know. Rachel is a friend of mine, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Yes, it's Berry. And no I'm not going to hurt her. I like her Q I'm not letting myself to mess this up. Let's just talk some other time I hope you still have my digits, coz right now I really have to be there before she change her mind."

Quinn releases her grasp to Santana and watches the Latina disappear within her sight.

So it's true, S and Rachel. Why does it feel like she's taking Rachel away from me this time? it feels like the roles has been reversed since I took sam away from him. I apologized to that a lot of times, I'm not with Sam anymore, and neither does she. She's my friend and I wanted to be happy for her, for both of them, it's just that I have this crazy feeling that Rachel will no longer be mine. I mean she's my best friend. Urrghh!

"Hey Babe you okay there?" Finn asked looking worried. Quinn walks toward him trying her best to hide the sadness she's feeling right at that moment. He tilts her chin and bends slightly so he can kiss the blonde.

"Hey,What did Santana say? You look upset. Do you want me to get Lauren to sma-

"Finn, I'm okay. As much I want to get Lauren to- _'stop her from having rachel'_ No finn, I'm fine. It's just I miss her. I know she cares for me too because if she's not, she will not beat up that girl Madison from bitch slapping me."

"When did it happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Clearly, He doesn't listen. Why am I with him again? Oh right because we love each other. And why am I even questioning my relationship with him?

"Last month, don't worry Santana gave her a full punch on the face anyways."

"Why did Madison do that? I thought she's nice."

"Finn, The girl likes you, and she's stupid putting a fight on me. Can we just proceed now to what we're doing? Or where we're going to?"

Finn hesitates for a moment. He nodded and flashes his dopey grin. "Off to Uncle Ben's Farm!"

xx

Santana finally reached her destination and knocks on the front door. The walking helps her clear her head, the talk with the blonde made her realize that she have to buried everything in the past and start fresh again. They have to talk soon though, so she can tell Quinn that she forgave her already. She just doesn't have it in her to approach the blonde first. She misses her friend, and it will be nice to have her again. What happened to them is not entirely Quinn's fault, she pushed Sam away because she's struggling in her own sexuality, she's confused and she didn't know what she wants. Sam just went for Quinn to seek some advice knowing she's the only person Santana trusts and ends up falling for her. She and Sam's still together that time when she found out that Quinn and Sam's been dating she lost it and accuse Quinn things she didn't mean. It turns out that Sam told Quinn that they already broke up so it's safe to date him. But to keep her badass reputation, She stop talking to blonde, though she sometimes find ways to talk to the blonde by insulting her she never put a hand on her. And that's one of her past that she needed to put behind. And starting today at the Berry's front door she just knew she have to start new.

Rachel open the door, revealing a beautiful Latina. "Hi! Let's get you inside." Rachel says, grabbing her kindly with a mega watt smile.

"I'm sorry I made you wait."

"it's fine, Breakfast is ready, as promise." Rachel leads Santana to where the food is. And they sit on the stole on the kitchen counter.

"As much as I hate cooking it, I think it taste good."

"Yeah, it tastes okay." The Latina teases.

"I tried."

This scene seems familiar.

"So what do you want to drink? We have orange juice, coffee or hot choco?

"Orange juice will do."

"Yes ma'am."

"You're a dork Berry."

"Here you go. You'll just have to get use to it." Rachel shrugged.

After they finished eating, Rachel ask Santana to wait for her after telling which room is hers. After cleaning the mess she follow Santana in her room. She smiles at the sight of the latina.

She's Gorgeous. Why did it take me this long to finally met her?

"So what do you want to do now?" Santana ask unaware of the brunette staring at her with such admiration.

"Do you sing? Or maybe play instrument?"

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"We can go to the basement, there's a musical instrument there, maybe we can bond over music. What do you say?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She likes Music! I think I really do like her now.

"Eager much?"

"nah. Just wanted to escape from this blinding color of your bedroom is all."

"You'll get use to it."

Ha! See, the girl wants me in her bed. But no, like I said I'm not gonna mess this up. I like her okay? Yes you heard me, Santana badass Lopez has gone soft on this diva. And I'll go all Lima heights on you if you said that to my face.

"I'll try."

"Come on." Rachel then tugged Santana across the basement where the entire instrument sits. On the other side is two microphone stands with a sound system.

"It's Videoke time!" Rachel says jumping and clapping excitedly.

Cute.

"okay, okay. What do you have in mind?"

"Celine Dion? Or maybe broadway classic."

"Na-Uh. We're not gonna do any of your classic ballad or your obsession with Broadway. Loosen up a bit,

"but-"

"Here", Santana press the choice of her song and handed Rachel the other microphone and the latina starts singing.

_**Stop me on the corner**_

_**I swear you hit me like a vision**_

_**I, I, I wasn't expecting**_

_**But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it**_

_**Don't you blink, you might miss it**_

_**See we got a right to just love it or leave it**_

_**You find it and keep it**_

_**'Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say.**_

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart**_

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

_**Oh, it could be the stars falling from the sky**_

_**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun**_

Santana sings making Rachel giggle. And Rachel sung the next part.

_**I never seen it, but I found this love, I'm gonna feed it**_

_**You better believe I'm gonna treat it**_

_**Better than anything I've ever had**_

_**'Cause you're so damn beautiful**_

_**Read it, it's signed and delivered, let's seal it**_

_**Boy, we go together like peanuts and Paydays**_

_**Marley and reggae**_

_**And everybody needs to get a chance to say**_

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart**_

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

_**Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky**_

_**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun**_

They sing the song together, Giggling and dancing without any care in the world at that time.

Santana grabbed Rachel by the waist and her other hand holding the microphone. The brunette places her hand on Santana's shoulder and they started to slow dance.

Santana sings, swaying them together in the rhythm of the song. Eyes lock, and smiling.

_**Everything is like a white out 'cause we shook-a-shook-a shine down**_

_**Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you blow**_

_**Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after**_

_**Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before**_

Rachel sings, palming Santana's cheek and stroking it by her thumb. And the Latina leans into the warmth of it.

_**I swear you hit me like a vision**_

_**I, I, I wasn't expecting**_

_**But who am I to tell fate**_

_**Where it's supposed to go**_

They change their phase into dancing on the beat, turning each other around. Rachel put her arms around Santana and the latina chuckled into the song.

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart**_

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

_**Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky**_

_**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun**_

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart**_

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

_**Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky**_

_**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun**_

_**Brighter than the sun**_

_**Brighter than the sun**_

_**Brighter than the sun**_

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart**_

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart**_

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

They both stare at each other at this time, hearts started to race, they are inching forward. Pressing their body together. They sing the last part with softness in their voice.

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart**_

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart**_

_**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**_

By the end of the song, Rachel puts her hand on Santana's neck smoothing the skin on the back of it.

The latina rest her both hand on the diva's hips pulling her closer. Making them both gasp on a sudden heat radiating between them.

"I don't kiss on first date." The brunette says with darker shade of eyes.

"So this is a date?"

"What do you think?"

"Friends hanging out."

"You really think that? I'll tell you what, It's a date. And you can't do anything about it."

"Really?"

"Really."

They move closer, the brunette position her face to the side, and whisper hotly against the latina's ear.

"I hate to break my dating rule but you're an exception."

And she closed the gap between them, first slight touches of the lips and turning into more. The brunette touch her tongue into the latina's upper lip asking for permission, and the latina open her mouth and their tongue met languidly. They moved across the room landing on the nearby couch, stopping whenever the air is needed.

"Do you think we're moving fast?" the latina asks.

"it's just kissing." The diva says now nipping the latina's jawline down to her collar bone across her chest, to the dip of santanas cleavage.

"But.. uh- you're turning me on." The Latina moan grabbed Rachel face gently kissing her on the lips again. When she felt the brunette, playing on the hem of her shirt, she gasps loudly. "Okay, we should really stop, before I take you on this couch. You're father will not appreciate it."

When the brunette heard Santana talking about her father not appreciating it. she stop.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I never thought you had it in you. I like it. But now's not the best time, maybe some other time when we're both ready? I mean I'm ready but not ready to this level with you, we don't want to regret anything do we?" Santana says caressing the other brunettes face.

"Of course santana, thanks for reminding me." The brunette says shyly.

"Hey, look at me. We'll just stop whenever it gets too much okay?"

"Okay" the latina gave her a sweet kiss, and stands up, taking Rachel's hand pulling her out of the couch. What do you say for Chinese takeout for lunch?" Santana says warmly.

"Perfect." The diva says standing up grinning ear to ear.

I just found the only person who can help me forget about you Quinn.

xx

Santana is sweet and thoughtful she's beautiful in her own way, I know she's kinda mean sometimes to other people, okay, mostly to other people but behind those mask she has a heart a rather soft heart she just don't want to admit it to anyone even me. And I am thankful that Brittany is dating artie now, like I said she has a massive crush on Santana they are best friend but sometimes I wonder if they are more than that. *sigh* I wish I'm not messing anything up. It was almost dark outside and unfortunately my Latina beauty has to go. After all the activities we did today, I felt so alive, attached. In a short time I feel so loved not that I don't feel that way when I'm with noah, but this is different now, I can't explain the feeling but sometimes I wish I could.

I walked her to the front door and I noticed that there's no car outside.

"where's your car?

"I didn't bring it."

"Oh. Wait here." Rachel then run to the living room and then back to the latina.

She step outside and lock the door behind them.

"C'mon don't just stand there, I'll take you home. It's getting dark."

"You don't have to. I can walk you know."

The petite diva grabbed the latina's hand tugging her along gently

"Don't be so stubborn Santana, it's getting dark and what if someone assault you on your way home? I cannot forgive myself when it happens.

Santa rolled her eyes. "Fine." The latina huffs. And step inside the passenger seat.

Rachel smirks.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're beautiful you know that?" Rachel said turning the engine on.

Santa blushed deeply.

Santana Lopez never blushed. She remained silent. They drove into silence until Santana remember her confrontation with the blonde earlier.

"Quinn Fabray, she's your friend right?"

The petite brunette stiffens a little but she remained calm. 'Okay, this thing with Quinn should really have to stop. '

"What about her?"

"It's only fair to tell you the truth, I cannot start fresh if I live with the past. Quinn and I we're friends since pre-school. Best friend I must say, and everything's got out of hand when we started junior high, I was struggling with my feelings, my sexuality and everything. Sam and I had a relationship when it happens, he came to Quinn for advice and they started cheating on my back, I know Quinn would never ever do it but it didn't hurt any less, I found out that Sam told her that we broke up which is a total lie. And I felt so alone, betrayed, hurt like everything is crashing down." The latina didn't know why she's opening up to Rachel but it feels so right, and it feels like all her burdens are finally out.

The petite diva's listening in every word, trying to gather all the information she's been hearing and she's in awe. They come to stop in front of the latina's house but the brunette urges the girl to keep on going.

"Quinn keeps on calling me, texting, even on facebook and msn, just to apologize. She's forgiven you know, long time ago. I didn't do anything. I can't. But earlier today, I know I have to.

"So what change?"

"You."

It's a simple word yet Rachel feels like she's melting under santana's gaze. She can help but tear up a little. She throws herself on the Latina and peppers her with kisses on her face, her neck, her jaw line then a lingering kiss on her lips. She stares at those much darker brown and asked.

"Why me?"

"She's your friend, I have to. And besides I cannot always avoid her. Like I said start fresh." The latina smiles stroking Rachel's cheek.

"I know we've just met, but I feel like I can be myself around you. Like I can trust someone again."

"You are amazing person Santana, and you can count on me."

"So… This is me now."

"I hate goodbye's"

"Hey, i'm not going anywhere you are such a drama queen. I'll see you on Monday okay? and I have something for you"

Santana reached for her purse opening it, when she found it she handed it to the petite brunette. "Here."

"aww. Santana.. you don't have to. And I don't have something for you. It's not fair."

"Just open it."

"The brunette rips open the gold wrapping and inside the box she found the shiny silver gold earrings with an F note dangling on it. She Throw herself at Santana straddling her. Santana then puts her hand on the diva's waist holding her close and smiles.

"So you like it then huh? I know it's not much but it's something I treasure. And I remember you liking it when we first met."

"Are you sure you're giving it to me? I don't have something for you. But I promise to get you one."

Rachel says, tucking the Latina's hair behind her ear.

"Rach, you don't have to give me anything for return, just seeing you happy is enough." by hearing this, Rachel can't help but flash her mega watt smile. Her heart flutters ten thousand folds.

"I'm glad I found you."

"Me too rach, me too."

"So… yeah, I should let you go for now, or I might just take you home again." Rachel says, untangling herself from the latina.

"Rach?"

"hhmm?"

"Can I take you out on a proper date next Saturday?" the Latina asked sincerely.

"Yes! I would love to go out on a date with you!" Rachel says pecking the latina's lips.

"Bye."

"Goodnight Santana."

The Latina got out off the car straight to her house and to her bedroom. She lies back on her bed and stare at the ceiling smiling goofily.

'_I think you're the one who can make me fall head over heels Berry. I promise not to mess this up, let's get serious this time lopez, no more fooling around.'_

The latina then hugged her pillow until she fall asleep but not without texting the diva first.

Xx

Rachel got home wearing a mega watt smile, and it didn't go unnoticed by her dads who's already home.

"Someone's happy.."

"Daddy! You scare me! What are you doing home? I thought you'll be back by tomorrow?"

"ppsshh. Drama queen. How come I scare you? Didn't you see our car outside?" Leroy her African American father asked her.

"No, and you didn't answer my question! Hhmp!" the diva stomp her foot like a child. Her other dad laughs.

"Honey, we came home because we have an urgent meeting tomorrow."

"Oh. There's a food on the fridge if you're hungry. I will just check on my phone and change. Then I'll be back to chat with you oldies." Rachel runs to her room with a smirk.

"RACHEL! We're not that old you know! And no need to go back down here, we had our dinner. We'll just have a tea and we'll go rest." Hiram shouts downstairs.

"OKAY dad! Whatever you say! And by the way, your hair is turning gray!" the diva shout back, and shut her door, snickering.

"Leroy honey! Do I have gray hair already? Oh my GOD! I need to go buy hair color product tomorrow!" Hiram said with terror on his face.

"Honey, your daughter is just joking. Your hair is fine. And even if it turns gray I will still love you."

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!" hiram shouts.

Rachel laughs on her bedroom, shaking her head. She opens her door and shout's back, "who's the drama queen now huh?" and closed her door again.

She didn't hear anymore of her father, knowing she won again. She loves teasing her dad Hiram, and argue with him_. 'what? It's fun to see him looking like there will be steam on his nose and ears like a cartoon characters.'_

I change to my pajamas, brush my teeth and comb my hair. I went to my study table where my phone is located and check on it. 6 messages and 2 miscall. Hhmm, let's see.

First miscall is from Brittany. The second is from Quinn. Quinn, yeah, maybe she just needs something, or I forgot something on her house. I check the message after that.

**Quinn Fabray (8.45am): Goodmorning! Thanks for the coffee. –Q**

**GF Brittany (10.20am): Girlfriend? Where you at? Let's hang out tomorrow! I miss you!**

**Quinn Fabray (12pm): We're on the farm having lunch with Finn and his relatives, Text me when you can. **

**Quinn Fabray (3.33pm): Are you ignoring my txts? I hope not.**

**GF Brittany (3.59pm): Rachy bear! I'll pick you up tomorrow morning! Let's go feed the ducks!"**

'_she's so adorable that girl.'_

**Santana Lopez (7.27pm): Hey, thanks for everything today, I had fun. I'll see you on Monday."**

After reading all the messages she hit reply to each one of them.

**To Santana Lopez: Your always welcome you know, and thank you for the earrings and the entertainment. I love spending time with you. I should go to bed now, goodnight Lopez.**

**Night Berry - S**

**To GF Brittany: okay. See you tomorrow GF, goodnight.**

**To Quinn Fabray: shouldn't you be focusing on your boyfriend instead of texting me?**

'_okay it's a little bit harsh, but.. too late._

**No need to be sarcastic you know, hopes you enjoy your day with Santana. Goodnight.**

**-Q**

'urrggh! Why she have to be so confusing?'

**To Quinn Fabray: I'm sorry. It's just, why are you even texting me when you were with your boyfriend at that moment? It's rude.**

I get under my duvet and the reply came after 4mins.

**Nothing, just checking if you're okay. And you never ignore my txt before. –Q**

**To Quinn Fabray: I'm sorry Quinn but I'm with Santana earlier today, and I forgot my phone. So how's your day anyways? Did you have fun?**

'Better change the topic before it gets out of hand'

**Yes, I had fun, Picnic on the park, and we spend the rest on the farm. I wish you're there too see the farm animals, they are adorable. –Q**

*sigh* is she never gonna stop being adorable?'

**To Quinn Fabray: Yeah? We'll that's okay, I don't wanna be the third wheel you know. Santana and I had fun too. So it's fine. **

**I'm sure you did, hey my mom's calling me, I think she nedds something. We'll talk tomorrow? –Q**

**To Quinn Fabray: I cant. Britt and I will go out tomorrow, duck feeding day and there's noah, I know, I'll just see you Monday.**

**Oh, that's okay. Just please, don't spend too much time with puckerman. -Q**

**To Quinn Fabray: I thought your mom's calling you for something? You should go and yes, I'll lessen my time with noah. Santana will probably kill him though. lol**

**Goodnight superstar. –Q**

**To Quinn Fabray: Goodnight sweet tooth. **

Quinn Fabray, you're gonna be the death of me, Can't you see? I'm trying to move on? It's not like we become an item, but you know it's the feeling of being vulnerable with you, I cannot just put my walls up when it comes to you. I know you don't feel the same thing about me, and now I'm ready to start new. I'll always be your best friend, I cherish you the most, I wish I could call you mine, but it's not going to happen. So I'm doing this for you, for me. I have to let go.

After a moment Rachel berry is floating on a dreamland.

Meanwhile on the Fabray's household, Quinn just finished helping her mom putting the groceries on the counter. She kissed her mom goodnight and went to her room. She's staring at the picture frame of Rachel and her in a tight hug smiling on the camera, she can't help but to smile by the sight.

'_I have to talk to Santana tomorrow, whether she likes it or not, I cannot let Rachel get hurt. I'm not judging Santana but she has a reputation of breaking someone's heart. I don't know why but my instinct says to protect her to make her happy. Rachel Berry what are you doing to me? I have never been so protective over someone and confused in my life, until I met you. Am I gonna lose you to Santana? I hope not. I hope not.'_

NOTE: Brighter than the sun by colbie callait

Please review. THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning comes and Brittany happily jogs to the berry's house. She went inside without knocking, knowing she's always welcome anytime of the day.

"GOODMORNING BERRY FAMILY!" she greeted with such enthusiasm and she saw the two berry men sipping coffee on the kitchen counter.

"Isn't it my favorite blonde!" Leroy says giving Brittany a one arm hug.

"Am I now huh? I thought Quinn is your favorite blonde?" the tall blonde says puzzled.

"Of course not! You my dear is my favorite blonde, don't tell your diva girlfriend but Quinn, that girl I don't trust."

"Oh. Why is that papa berry?"

Brittany loves to call the Berry, her Berry family, like one of those stories who's a family of bear, but she change the bear into berry in so obvious reason.

"I know Rachel, and that look, she likes that Quinn girl, and I know she'll hurt Rachel, not intentionally but still. Only if I can make you both a real life girlfriend I would."

"Yah, maybe. But Rach is happy now." Brittany says smiling.

Sexuality is not a problem on the Berry house knowing they are not one to judge they are gay themselves so why judge it?

"I know huh? She looks happy when she got here last night."

Hiram then walks toward them giving the tall blonde a tight hug.

"I miss you Daddy berry!"

"I miss you too, my adopted Berry child." And they all laugh.

"So? Where's my baby berry? It's feeding duck day today!" the tall blonde jump and clap looking so happily excited.

"I think she's still sleeping. You should probably wake her up. I still haven't heard any diva noise on that room of hers."

"okay!"

"That girl, never ever change." hiram said eyeing the blonde who just enter Rachel's bedroom

"Yeah, so adorable. I just hope Rach and britt will come to their senses that they look good together." Leroy answered back.

"Nah, I think they are more like sisters."

"Do you know that your daughter has an eye for someone? Who's a girl?"

"So do we have problem with that? And isn't it thecheerleader girl with a blonde hair and eyes that made to break every guy's heart?" Hiram says calmly.

"Yes even girls. Quinn Fabray."

"But she looks happy. We have to ask her later."

Brittany then skips to Rachel bedroom, and the berry men was right she's still sleeping, with the blanket and some pillows on the floor. She picked it up and places it back in bed. She stood there for a good thirty seconds watching Rachel sleeping peacefully. 'aw, my rachy always look so adorable when she's sleeping' She crawl on the bed and jump into it, causing Rachel to release a heavy grunt.

"Go away Daddy! You're not a child anymore to jump around my bed. I'm trying to sleep a little more." Rachel says with her eyes still close and hugging one of her massive pillows.

"RAACCHHYY BEAARR! WAKE UP! I'm not Daddy Berry! You promise me to feed the duck today!" The blonde says still jumping on Rachel's bed but eventually she stop and goes for the kill, she tickles Rachel until she was force to open her eyes and stretch like a cat.

"I'm up! Stop. *giggles* I'm up. Just stop please.. *giggles*.

Brittany stops tickling Rachel and give her a peck on the lips.

"Britt! I haven't brush my teeth yet!"

"No worries, you always taste good, like strawberry. And Good morning!" Brittany says grinning.

"Mmm.. Morning. You know, if it's not in our book, I probably ask you to be my girlfriend this instant." Rachel says tucking Brittany's hair behind her ears.

"But I am your girlfriend silly." Brittany says with adorable pout.

"Yes you are. But you know not in a sense of girlfriend like dating."

"Oh. Yeah, too bad huh? And we're not in love but I love you. "

"I love you too britt."

Rachel giggles tugging Brittany into her.

"We'll that's why we decide to just call each other girlfriend right? Because we can't be really that. So better pretend in words."

"Which is so cool." Brittany says laying in Rachel's shoulder and one arm on the diva's stomach.

They are always like that, like an old married couple always sweet and thoughtful to each other, they just never cross the line called dating. It's in their rule book, never date someone who treats you like a sister or a brother. They have special spot in each other heart, so whenever one of them needs the other, No one can stop them from helping each other. It's common to them, it's like daily chores. So when Brittany found out that Rachel made a move to Santana by asking her to spend time alone in her house, she knew, she needs to support them whether it pains her to see Santana in Rachel arms. The girl needs to be happy, after the 'I'm falling in love with Quinn straight Barbie Fabray and it's frustrating debacle.' Maybe she's feeling that too for Santana, and she knew Santana is not so straight anymore since she met Rachel, or maybe before that, she can always seduce the girl but she's not selfish though, and she's in love with Artie now so no more argumentation. Santana will always be in her heart like Quinn in Rachel's but they just have to let go and find happiness in someone's arm.

After thirty minutes of morning cuddling and being very couple-y like, Rachel found her way into bathroom but without Brittany asking for a make out session and chasing her around the room, she finally manage to take a bath door lock and change her clothes and look presentable.

"Rachy come on! Kissing is not so dating so it will not count as cheating.. just for few seconds? I need to taste that new lip balm on you! It's cherry!" Brittany says pleading.

"Why don't you just have it, and put it on your lips?"

"I already put some, and besides I wanted to mix our balm and I cannot do that if you don't let me kiss you!"

"Just put mine over yours, it's the same." Rachel says still fixing her hair.

"No it wouldn't it will not be perfectly mix the taste."

"Yes it can. Just rub your lips together."

Brittany tried to do it, and she's not happy judging by that adorable pout.

"Okay fine! And please, never pulled that adorable pout of yours ever again." Rachel says looking back at her and put the curling iron aside.

"Yay! My own personal human chapstick!"

Rachel just rolls her eyes and let Brittany pulled her into her and crashed their lips together while Rachel tangles her hand in Brittany hair.

"Mmmm, I love sweet lady kisses. You taste like candy."

They continue to explore each other mouth until their lungs can't take it anymore. Brittany pulled her again for a second kiss and this time she let her hands wonder on Rachel skin under her shirt and palm her breast over the bra. Rachel just rolled her eyes again, knowing it will not get too far. Brittany just loves doing that, her personal make out buddy. When the two of them were single they always made out just to ease the feeling of emptiness. They just got used to it but never go too far, and kissing soon become their past time habit. But now, it's different because they both have someone now, it's been a while since she felt Brittany's lips again. And she hate to admit but she missed it, Brittany has a talented tongue, weird thing is Brittany told her that she too has a tongue that can do wonders and always telling her that she always taste good like fruits. Maybe it's because she's vegan, Brittany told her that. After a moment they stop and started giggling.

"That's so hot." Brittany says with a self-satisfied look on her face.

"But do you really have to always grope me while we're doing it?" The diva says trying to look annoyed.

"Sorry, my hands have its own mind, and it's pleading to touch your boobs. I don't know why' Brittany answered back grinning.

"Thank God, I have control over my body. And it says 'don't take her virginity while my daddy's downstairs."

Brittany laughs, knowing it does turn them on, but it's not okay doing it. And its reserve to the right person, not that they are not right for each other to be their first time but rather reserving it for the one who they truly love. Not that they don't love each other, but they are not in love with each other, there's the difference right? Brittany thought slightly puzzled.

"Yah, I mean I don't think I will have sex with artie, I'm still not sure. And he doesn't turn me on like you do. So why don't you just take my virginity?" Brittany says seductively.

"Because like you said, we're not in love. I want your first time to be special, and I want mine too. We're not just the right person for each other. But don't worry, it will come. Someday. Soon maybe." Rachel says tapping her index finger on Brittany's nose.

"Really? Yay!" Brittany says launching herself to Rachel and hugging her tight.

Rachel, chuckles, and just tugged Brittany downstair.

"Goodmorning Fathers! we're just going to feed the ducks and head to Noah. I'll be here before dinner." Rachel says giving her father a kissed on each cheek. And grabbed the picnic basket on the kitchen, putting the things they needed.

'_Salad for me, Ham and cheese sandwich for Brittany, mango pie for dessert, a can of diet coke,a bottle of water, ah yes brittany love this cookies. hhmm.. what else? Yes blanket_.'

"Girlfriend, don't forget the bread!"

"I won't."

"Rach sweetheart, may we just asked why are you so blatantly happy last night?" her father asked out of nowhere.

Rachel smiles got bigger. "I had a date."

"Finally! Who's the lucky boy? Or girl?" Her other father asked with excitement on his face. Rachel's been single for five months, or is it already half year? And the girl deserves to be happy. Her father tried to set her up with some boys she can't even remember the name, and she just don't want to. Because that time, she already has hidden desire to a certain blonde.

"Why? does it matter if it's a girl?" The petite girl asks slightly uncomfortable about where it's going to lead to.

"No sweetheart, you know we're fine. Look at us!" her father says proudly.

"It's a girl." She answers truthfully.

"oh I see. So who's the lucky girl then?"

"erm,-" Rachel hesitated for a while looking guiltily at the taller blonde who's wearing a knowing smile.

"It's okay baby berry, tell them." The blonde encouraged her showing her that she doesn't mind, though it's exactly the opposite, again she wants Rachel to be happy.

"Her name.. ahem- Her name is Santana. Santana Lopez." She says blushing.

"Oh my God Leroy honey! Did you see that! Our baby girl is blushing!" the shorter of the two Berry men exclaim happily.

"Well, Isn't she happens to be the daughter of Dr. Mathew Lopez? And here I thought that it's that Quinn girl, What happen to that girl anyways?" Her other father asks forgetting about his husband statement.

'Finn happens and awkward moments.'

"Yep she is the daughter of Dr. Lopez. And Quinn's busy these days." Brittany intervenes knowing Rachel cannot answer the question about Quinn.

'_Why does she know everything about Santana? *sigh* oh yes, best friend knows this kind of stuff. Like Quinn and I know about a lot towards each other, but isn't it kinda weird? I mean, I like her? And Brittany maybe still have a crush on Santana though she told me that she's over it, I also think me and Britt will be a good couple that's what my dad says, But no.. We're just that close. And now Santana and I we're sort of seeing each other, 'cos I can't consider it as dating knowing we only did it once and it's indoor, and the next date will still have to wait 'till Saturday. But to put some serious trouble in this whole mess Quinn is getting Prettier and sweeter each day that it makes it hard for me to let go of her. And I don't know what we are anymore.'_

"Ive seen her once, and she's one fiery latina must I say. Though she offer me some help on the grocery store last 2 weeks as I can recall. She's a nice lady, we bonded over grocery shopping." Her father says trying to recall their grocery bonding that time. "And I think she asked me if I happen to have a daughter named Rachel diva berry." Her father says smirking.

"GOD! WHY EVERYTHING IS SO CONFUSING AND COMPLICATED." Rachel didn't notice that she says this out loud.

"Honey you okay? What is confusing and complicated about grocery shopping?" Her father asks completely unaware.

"I mean.. That's why she knows I only ate vegan dishes.." She replied back thankful that her father didn't notice her nervousness_. _

"Right, okay, that's all. But we wanted to meet Santana again. Maybe you can bring her for dinner." Her father offers kindly.

Brittany just stand there trying not to get jealous, She knows almost everything about Santana and Santana knows almost everything about her too, they met each other parents and everything, but she still feels like an idiot acting like that. They are best friend. She love Rachel way too much too even steal her maybe soon to be girlfriend. _'Rach, if only you knew, that I'm hurting too. But I love you so damn much. I can't take her away from you, nor you can take away Quinn from Finn. *sigh* so complicated.'_

After putting everything on the basket. They load it in her car.

"Goodbye Daddy berry! And you too Papa berry! Are you sure you don't want to come?" Brittany asked thoughtfully

"We'd love too, but we have urgent meeting in an hour." Hiram says sighing dramatically.

"Why? It's Sunday!"

"I know, it's rather important." Leroy said putting an arm on his husband shoulder.

"Fine. But next time okay?"

"sure." The berry men said simultaneously.

"C'mon GF! Let's leave the oldies and their 'important meeting alone'" Rachel said quoting the latter playfully.

"We're not old you know!" Hiram says huffing.

"Oh God here we go again.' Leroy muttered under his breath.

The two girls, glide into the car and Rachel started the engine, Brittany rolled down the window and shouts. "DADDY BERRY! GRAY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK GOOD ON YOU! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER BUYING HAIR COLORING!"

The two girls started laughing watching Hiram on their side view mirror, Sulking and glaring daggers at them.

"COME BACK HERE BLONDIE! I SO DON'T HAVE A GRAY HAIR!" hiram shouts back, and slumping slightly knowing the girls cannot hear him anymore.

"You told me that I don't have a gray hair Leroy!"

"C'mon! Those girls are like a mocking bird you know."

"So I don't have any?" Hiram asked looking hopeful.

"Um, I think you have a few- um.."

Leroy didn't finish his statement seeing his husband teed off. Leroy went inside.

"LERROOOYYY! What um?" hiram follow him inside.

"Um, few calls to make before the meeting.." lie. He has gray hair alright but I think we should really buy hair color products later.

"oh, yah I forgot," and just like that he softens and make the phone calls.

'So close.' Leroy release a breath. 'Such a drama Queen. Rachel 2.0'

Xx

At the park..

Brittany and Rachel was feeding the ducks happily when they saw Kurt holding a cup of what they assume is coffee and he's with someone a rather good looking guy, walking just beside him. Brittany wave cheerfully and Kurt beam walking toward them. And sits with them.

"Am I glad to see you both here.. um- Kurt paused not knowing exactly what they're doing on the park with romantic setting.

"Feeding the ducks"

"Feeding the ducks?" Kurt says now confused.

"Yes, Kurt it's me and rachy time and also duck feeding day." Brittany answers.

"Right, I thought you're here for a date" Kurt says pointing at the picnic set up.

"Oh, No- you must have been fooled by our date like picnic set-up, it's just me and britts thing. We do this every Sunday." Rachel started to explain.

"oh I see, anyways, This is my friend Miguel, he's from Madrid, I was just showing him around. Though he's only here for 3 days visit he'll be back on summer, his grandmother is our neighbor actually. Miguel these are my friends Rachel and Brittany." The flamboyant boy introduces them.

"You're Hot!" Brittany says eying the tan boy.

"um-Hi Rachel, Hi Brittany. And thanks I guess." The guy said slightly shy by the compliment he receives.

"Hi Miguel, it's nice to meet you. So is Mrs. Enriquez is your grandmother? She's a sweet lady just so you know. Well, Kurt was just the right person to show you all different places here, but it's a small town so don't expect too much." Rachel says without any meaning for it to come out callous.

"Oh I'm sorry, it didn't come out well, let me rephrase that. Like what I was saying, Lima is a small town and if you're expecting it to be extravagant it's not. That's why Kurt and I we're planning to get out of this town once we graduate high school, and Britt here as well 'cos there's no way I'm gonna leave her alone in this town she has crazy I mean in a good way dancing skill that will blew you away and well, might as well enjoy your stay here with Kurt's company or if you like we can also set up a party so you'll enjoy your time here. What do you say?" The brunette rambles.

The Spaniard Boy just stood there with his jaw hanging open, but closes it once he heard the tall blonde speak.

"I think you broke him rach."

"Do you really talk that much?" the boy still in awe.

"Oookkaayy. That's it, Rach no need to throw a diva fit 'cos I know you're so gonna do that in a few seconds. Thank you for the invite rach but he's leaving tonight, so no need to throw another puckerman party that never ends." Kurt says rooling his eyes.

"Hmfp! Okay I guess. You know how to handle a diva like yourself, anyways, it's nice to meet you Miguel, and please feel free to visit again." The brunette says now smiling.

"yeah, nice to meet you Miguel!" the tall blonde says and envelops the Spaniard boy in a hug. The said boy blushes.

"T-Thank you I guess, a-aand yes, I will visit again."

"Bye girls, I'll see you both tomorrow we need some serious girl talks. And I still have to go see Mercedes today. I think she likes Miguel."

Kurt says whispering the latter. He hugs the two girls and stands up with Miguel following him to his car.

"He's Hot huh?" Brittany says bumping shoulder with the diva.

"Not as hot as you," the diva bumps back. And the flirting starts once again.

After flirting back and forth, they settle on lying facing the sky.

"Its nice being here with you, it's like all the problems just disappear." Rachel says bluntly.

"Yeah, it's like we're eight again huh? Do you remember we used to push each other on the swing? We're laughing and we're just happy."

"Yeah, though I wish everyday that time when we're still young for us to stay exactly the same. I guess wishes didn't work its magic well huh?" Rachel says now facing Brittany.

"Maybe, but we're still here right? We're still together, well not together together but together as in friends." The blonde turn her head and started playing with Rachel's hair.

"yeah, maybe not exactly how we used to be, but sometimes I found that moments to playing over and over to my head. I mean we don't have any complication in life, we're just being free and happy."

Rachel intertwine their fingers together and pulling it up to press a kiss on brittany's knuckle.

"Do you have a video recorder on your head? Can I have it too?" leave it to Brittany to gets confuse sometimes.

"Nah, its only memories britt." Rachel explains simply.

"Oh, maybe we don't have a problems that time, but it means we're growing up right? Like adults.. they always have a bunch of problems, like my Mom who complains too much, or my dad who's solving a problem in his office. Maybe its reck- reckuir- oh yeah! Requirement to be an adult."

"You know how smart are you?" It always amazes Rachel how Brittany can be so smart at things around her.

"Not yet rach but I'll be."

"But for me you're the smartest person I know."

'yes, and santa told me so.' Brittany just keeps her mouth close not trusting her words at all.

"you're right maybe problems are one of the requirements to be an adult, but you know sometimes I wish we never grow up knowing I so badly want to be a teenager when we we're twelve, 'cos I think it's cool." Rachel says facing the sky again. "But I was wrong, now I wish to be a kid again."

They remain silent for a few minutes and started pointing patterns on the clouds.

"Hey girlfriend?" The tall blonde says rubbing Rachel's knuckle.

"Yes britt?"

"Can I come with you at puck later?"

"Um, sure."

"Really? I know it's yours and puck time but-"

"Britt, you know you're always welcome, but don't you have any plans with artie later?"

"He's spending time with his dad, I think they go fishing. And it's boring."

"I see, So let's go then I think the duck is full enough."

"yay! Come on up!" Brittany then pulled Rachel up and pecking her on the lips.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being great. I love you, you know that right?"

"Britts, what's up with you, you know you can tell me right?" Rachel says worrying about brittany's sudden change of mood.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. Come on!" Brittany says draping one arm at the petite diva. The brunette just giggle and shook her head.

Xx

At puck house…

"Hey ladies!" puck says leaning on his doorframe with smug look on his face. "Ready to play with puckusaurus?"

"Noah.. It's annoying and no, when you're referring your name that sounded like a dinosaur, do you think it'll turn us on?" the brunette says raising her eyebrow.

"Babe, don't have to question me, just come inside and I'll show you." Puck says opening the door for the tall blonde and brunette.

"Yeah puck, the name is lame. Wow I'm good at rhyming aren't I girlfriend? Maybe I should write a poem or something." Brittany says proud of herself. The two just smile at her. The Mohawk boy led them to his basement. He grabbed his guitar hero and started to play while Brittany and Rachel pick the magazines on the table.

"eeww Puck? Playboy really? Don't you have any descent magazine that we can read?" Rachel says throwing the magazine at him.

"um, no. but there's food and I think you left your scrap book here, somewhere." Puck says still playing the guitar hero.

"Oh! Here! I found it!" Brittany says clapping.

"Oh. I haven't finish that one maybe you can help me GF"

Brittany opens the scrap book, and it put a smile on her face.

"Racchhhyy bear! It's you me and puck!"

"Yeah britt, that's what she's doing when she's here." Puck answers back.

The duo work on the scrap book while chatting animatedly. They stay like that for a while 'till puck gets tired playing, he grab some food and drinks from the fridge he sit beside Rachel putting one arm at her. He will always loved the jewish girl no matter what, even when they broke up it still amazes him how much he loves her. He tried to get back with her but Rachel told him that they are not meant for each other and he will find someone who will love him as much as she does. But he's still hoping that Rachel will consider his offer, he will ask her every time they talk, and her answer is always no, He knows that he loves girls and flirt with them non-stop but with Rachel she's almost everything to him she knows the real Noah and it's like she's the only one that can put his crazy down. When they broke up he feels like mess, but no one can know about that he has a reputation to keep. But it makes him sad. Now, not anymore they are better and closer without any love quarrels or whatsoever. But he's still hoping.

"Noah can you pass me the glue." Rachel asks still doing the scrap book.

"Here babe, so.. Brittany I'm glad you came, you know you're always welcome, most especially when you're wearing that. Do you maybe want to join puckusaurus in bed one of this days?" Puck says eyeing the tall blonde long legs.

"Like what you see huh? I'm only wearing a shorts and it's not a bikini puck, no need to drool over. And puckusaurus? Really? You sounds like a baby dino and no thanks, I don't like being in your Bed, it smells funny." Brittany says mocking him. And Rachel released an infectious laugh that makes them laugh too.

"You're such a perv Noah, and I say you found your match!" Rachel says still laughing. He shoves her gently.

"Whatever everyone loves a piece of me. And you missed all the fun when we're together before."

"Puck, don't say that 'cos while your whining about Rachel not letting you touch her boobs, she seems contented with my hand." Brittany then whispers to his ear but she makes sure Rachel hears this too knowing she's grinning evilly. "And also, she makes this crazy noise a sexy moans whenever I'm down there doing my magic it's like music." Brittany sits back with a smirk, "she definitely didn't miss anything." The two just laughs hysterically and the Mohawk boy just glared at them because he knows what's happening behind close door, okay he's not really sure 'cos he only seen the kissing part.

Puck mumbles something under his breath but didn't let it show.

"I'm hungry lets it this pizza, vegan for you and I hope Britt likes ham and cheese."

The two girls stopped laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Its Britt's favorite combination!" Rachel says smiling knowingly at Britt.

"You two would be so hot together you know? I don't care if your fucking, but why you never-?" puck says wondering, she knows Rachel is bisexual and also Britt, he saw them one time making out on his room last month when he throws his monthly party, he respect the two girls so deeply they are his best friend after all, so he decided to just leave them alone rather than asking if he can join.

"That's what everybody says, and sometimes we have this conversation also, but you know we're like sisters." Rachel says putting the diet coke down.

"Um, sisters don't make out, it's disturbing picturing it. But still hot." Puck says grinning.

"Noah, I can't explain what we are in words, but it's like we love each other in a weird way that sometimes it also makes me wonder why we didn't give it a try, and no, it's not friends with benefits, it makes us feel loved filling the emptiness and when we kiss it's like everything is okay. You know what I mean? Britt is my best friend that's all no malice." Rachel explains.

"Yeah, totally, and Rachy lips is sweet, and I crave for it every day. I think she's a gummy bear." The tall blonde agree happily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." 'It's exactly what I feel when were together.' Puck thought. "so does it mean that we can make out too?" puck says grinning wriggling his eyebrow.

"NO!" the two girls says simultaneously.

"aw, girls.. why?"

"You don't taste good. And your lips is not soft and you always smell like cigarette and beer." Brittany says throwing a crust at puck.

Rachel just giggles at the two. 'This is what happy times look like, I love spending time with my best friends. You know sometimes i- _**My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, just sing along to my stereo.' **_Rachel snapped out of her thoughts when she hears her phone, and that means Quinn. _'Urgghh! Why you're always interrupting my happy thought and invading my senses?_' she thought.

"Um, babe your phone is ringing? Are you going to answer that?" puck says eying the phone on the table.

"No. I told her we'll talk on Monday and I'm busy with you guys." Rachel says smiling, but deep inside she's dying to answer her phone. It stops ringing for a few minutes then it rang again.

_**My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, just sing along to my stereo.'**_

"Raaccchy, I think you should answer it, you know Quinn she'll never stop." Britt says eying the phone too. She wants to answer the phone herself.

"I found your ringing tune for her rather interesting.. Stereo hearts really?" Puck says questioning her by her choice of song. And it goes off again.

_**My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, just sing along to my stereo.'**_

"urgh! You're busy yet it's making me dizzy. Wow, I swear I'm getting good at this rhyming thing." Brittany says picking up the phone.

"Hello Quininy bear!" Brittany answers chirpily.

"Um, britt? Is rachel's there?"

"Yes but she doesn't want to answer the phone, she's busy. But we can talk. I'm not busy and I miss talking to you."

"No it's okay, just tell her to call me back later? Or texts me?"

"Sure. Bye Quinn."

"bye britts."

The tall blonde ended the call and she put it back on the table.

"Rach, why don't you want to talk to her? She sound disapite- disappoint- oh yeah! Disappointed when I answer it."

"britt, can we not discuss that now?" Rachel says pleading.

"Okay, but you better tell me."

"Fine." Rachel says defeated.

"And she said that you have to call her or message her."

"I will."

"sooo… what's up with you and Fabray? You're drifting apart aren't you huh?" puck says with worry.

"I don't know anymore noah, maybe you're right, and maybe I just need some time to figure out what I really want, who I really want. My mind and heart says different person, one can make me happy and I know that I'm falling fast. But the other, it's more on being broken, heartaches but I can't stop thinking about them, like I'm the most special girl when I'm with this person, my hearts jumping every time they're near. Or a single touch that makes me shiver. But they're just making me confuse and frustrated with myself even more."

"You know exactly who you want, but you're frustrated because you can't have them." Britt says feeling the same way.

"You know gf you're right, I'm just hoping, hoping that maybe just maybe this person will look at me just the same as I look at them."

"Yeah, but don't worry you will learn how to let go sooner. If you truly love the person you will set them free from your tight grip, so they can be happy too, but if you're being selfish you cannot let them go even if you try, but does this person know that you love them?" Puck says getting serious also. He hates seeing the brunette sad.

"That's the thing, I haven't told them, yet. I'm scared to break the bond we have. What if she freaks out and never want to see me again?_," 'although we almost kiss she stays cool_.'

"So you're not telling them because of your fear? Rejection is not so easy to take, hell you rejecting me ever since we broke up, but you see I'm still trying, hoping that maybe someday that we will be together again, I know you told me to let go of you and I will find someone who will love me as much as you love did, but hey all I'm saying is don't make it a habit to punish yourself by loving someone who might not feel the same. And you said that there's another person involve? I think you should just focus on them like you said, they make you happy and you're falling fast. So what's wrong?"

"Urgghh, guys you're making me dizzy really." Brittany says holding her head. And the two just laughs.

"Thank you guys, but I will let you know as soon as I figure it out. And maybe you guys are right, I have to focus in just one person, I don't wanna be a cheater well I can't consider it as cheating knowing we're not having any kind of relationship, but only friendship. So yeah." The diva says trying to convince herself. The taller blonde leaned into her and whisper in her ear.

"Rach, please don't hurt Santana while you're trying to figure your situation with Quinn, she's not that tough you know." Brittany says worrying about the latina.

Rachel whisper back

"I know that, and I won't."

"okay…. I think we had enough for now, and let's get you home." Brittany says picking up their things.

"Going already girls? And babe? I know it's Quinn. The other I don't know but you can tell me." Puck says staring intently to the brown eyes.

"We'll talk again Noah, and thanks."

xx

Quinn was waiting patiently for her phone to ring, it's only two days and she misses her best friend already. She can't help but feel giddy when her phone rang by 8pm that day.

"hey there you are! I have something to tell you!"

"Hello to you too Quinn, I thought we agree to talk tomorrow? So tell me what can I do for you?"

"Rach, I'm sorry but I really have to tell you something and I need your opinion."

"okay, I'm listening."

"Santana and I talked. And were starting new for our friendship to work this time. So this coming Friday I would like to invite the girls over and let's have sleep over party. So?"

Rachel thought about this for a second, 'we'll it's gonna be awkward, but Santana.. we'll she's trying for me right? That's what she told me. Oh what the hell..

"okay, sure. But I'm still wondering why can't you wait till tomorrow to tell me this? It's not like I'm going to disappear."

'You sort of already are.' "rach-.. I- okay, I miss you. It's only 2 days but it feels like a week most especially when you're ignoring me."

"Quinn, didn't we talk last night? I said Im gonna be busy."

"But you're not.. I'm your friend too rach,"

"Quinn can we not argue over this?"

"Fine. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, if you're lucky I will bring you some bacon sandwich and coffee."

"Don't make any promises berry."

"I said if you're lucky…."

"Fine, Good night super star."

"Night Fabray."

The brunette ended the call and sigh, she went downstairs and get some water from the fridge when she heard the doorbell goes off and something that sounds like a kitten so she went to find where it coming from and she saw it on her front door, and a car driving away from her house. She picks up the kitten and noticed the small note on the basket where the kitten was place before. _'Hi! My name is Tweenie, Ms. Santana Lopez drive me here for you to adopt me. Please Please adopt me?'_ Rachel smiles at santana's sweet side. She carry the basket with the kitten on her arms and grab some milk pouring it on a small cup And she went to her bedroom. "So tweenie huh? Well let's call your other mom while you finish that."

"Hi Santana"

"oh hello rach."

"Did you really think that I will adopt this kitten? What if I didn't hear the doorbell? Or worst tweenie run off?"

"Hey, I know you have a good hearing and even if someone will leave their cats on your front door you will probably adopt them. And no, she's too afraid to run on the street she's an indoor pet."

"Oh, thank you I guess, she's rather cut and fluffy."

"You're welcome."

"But why didn't you at least stay or give her to me yourself?"

"We'll it's a surprise present and I want you to miss me?"

"Well thanks for your present, and yes I miss you today. Now I feel like a terrible person not giving you any in return."

"Aww.. babe don't be. You being happy is enough for me."

"You're a charmer aren't you huh?"

"Only you babe. Anything you want me to be I can be."

"I'll keep that on my mind Lopez."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Berry."

"Night Lopez."

Rachel smiles and petting the cat scratching gently on its fur. "I think I'm falling in love with your mama." Rachel says smiling to the cat. The cat just lay on her lap stretching slightly. After a moment the brunette make a bed for the cat on the floor beside her own bed and put tweenie there getting comfortable.

She crawl on her bed, thinking thoughtfully about Santana and her sweetness, but she also can't help but to think of Quinn on the process. 'Urgh! Why everything is so confusing? All I know is I like Santana and I must forget Quinn.' Rachel shouts silently on her head and gets up to change to pajamas. she did her night routine and crawl to bed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Well it's kinda short but I have to get this one out of my mind lol.**

**Anyways this update is Rachel's POV.**

**Enjoy! **

Is it possible to love 2 persons at the same time? Is it normal? Well it's been running through my mind since Santana came into my life, And it was a question before, when I still have this lost puppy look on Quinn, and now.. I don't know, it feels like all my feelings for Quinn is vanishing little by little. And I would like to say that I'm happy with Santana with each passing seconds of my life, she's making me feel loved, wanted. And Quinn? I don't know anymore, she has still this hold on me that I cannot easily dismiss, maybe because we have this strong bond, a friendship which I take to the wrong path and ended up with I, Rachel Barbra Berry fall hard, Damn, it's so frustrating, one minute I'm being happy and letting go the next minute I'm punishing myself thinking about a person who would never look at me the same way. How did I ended up this way? This feelings is so messed up that I have to actually push myself trying to forget which I can't. Sometimes I wish to be able to travel somewhere when no one knows me at all and maybe I can live my life there, and start all over again where theres no Quinn and Finn Rubbing their perfect relationship on my face. I'm like a total ass thinking about her whenever I'm alone, because HELLLOO remember Santana? Yeah, She's the one I should think of right at this second, but it seems like my mind is now living on Quinn's planet, whatever planet it is, I don't care, I just need to get out there and start packing to santana's universe. God, now I sounded like a science nerd. Whatever. Maybe if I hang out with Santana more often i can blocked out all quinn's thought in my head. Yeah I should call her. But she's always busy these days with Cheerios and stuff. My sort of girlfriend in platonic way is also busy, And speaking of that girl, I haven't heard anything from that Blondie, maybe I should call her too, just to check if she's okay, I miss her, and my Dads keeps on asking and I quote "Where's our adopted Berry child gone to? I miss blondie, daughter of mine please tell her to visit her berry men. And you two better not fighting or you'll be grounded forever. Just tell her to come and visit." see? I think they love britts more which is totally fine with me, because I love that girl too. And we're so not gonna fight, why would we do that it's not like we're in actual relationship, and we're not gonna fight over some boys, or girls. Okay.. maybe she's still interested with Santana, if she thinks I didn't notice all the looks and stare, well she's wrong, but come on, I will not going to tell her to stop the friendly act I'm not that hypocrite, but I'm not stupid either. But she loves artie right? And she loves me too. Maybe I'm hurting her? Because I made a move at Santana first? Or maybe I'm hurting her the way Quinn's hurting me, not that she's aware of hurting me, you know what I mean. But I promise myself that no matter what happens I'll be there for Britt, she's my girl after all, and if Santana and I works, if she truly understand the way I'm trying to understand that Quinn will never be mine, she should respect that, and Brittany have the most beautiful heart and I know she'll understand, but if san and I didn't work I'm so gonna tell her to stop hiding her feelings and get her girl, because I could never do it for myself. But you see I'm still confuse sometimes Quinn has throwing this Mix signals not that you can blame me for hoping that maybe just maybe she has feelings for me too, and im just testing my option here, Santana is not a rebound, she's rather nice and sweet, and I'm not stupid to let this opportunity go, Santana is like a total package, okay maybe next to Quinn, but atleast santana's gay,and Quinn is with Finn.. Damn I should stop thinking of them, it kinda sucks. I'm just trying to think of possible scenarios that will probably come sooner or later.

I made up my mind and called Santana, and I don't care if she's busy at this moment I need some distraction right now.

At the third ring she picks up.

"Hey"

"San, I missed you! It's been 3 days and I haven't seen you around even in school." Ok it's a little bit clingy but like I said I just don't care.

"I'm sorry princess, but cheerios and stuff, Coach Sylvester is like a total pain in the ass."

"oh, I hope I'm not disturbing you right now, I just miss you."

"I miss you too, sorry if I don't have time checking on yah, and I hope you understand. I promise to make it up on you this coming Saturday"

"Deal, okay, I'll let you go back to whatever you're doing. I miss you."

"I'll see you in school hopefully, miss you more."

"Goodnight Lopez."

"Night Berry."

I really miss her.

The next day, I didn't feel so well, but I manage to go to school, and sit with Quinn in our class, she's telling me about her date with Finn how romantic it was and blah blah blah, I just don't really feel well to respond and besides im still getting over the fact that there will be no us in this kind of situation, so I settle in nodding and smiling trying not to vomit.

Friday comes, and I cannot really Hang out with Quinn, I'm sick and my fathers ask me to stay in bed, my dad wants to stay with me so he can take care of me but I told him that I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going to die and Noah's's here. So I texted Quinn to inform her that I couldn't make it.

It was around 5pm Noah went outside to buy some snacks I think. And I heard a footstep on the hall way and I think its Britt I can tell by the sound of her walk. I don't want her to see me like this so I face the other side of my room and pretend to sleep. And it hits me, the familiar fragrance of that perfume it's not Britt, but I didn't make a move, and I feel my bed dipped knowing she is now sitting on my bed.

"hey, I heard that you are sick, And your front door is not locked you should be really more careful you know. Santana told me that she cannot visit you today, they have family dinner. But she has something for you. And I know you're not sleeping."

I face the blonde beauty that is now lying beside me.

"Quinn.. I should let you know that I am very well aware of my door not being locked. Stupid puck."

"Is he here?"

"He went outside to buy something. And you shouldn't get near me, you might get sick too."

"Don't worry, I'll live." And there's that playful smirk. "Here, Santana gave this to you."

She handed me a bouquet of red roses and that just made my day so much better. I miss Santana.

"I know you're not in right condition right now, but I'm really looking forward to our sleep over, but looking at you right now, I think I should just stay here and take care of you."

God, why? Why she's always so sweet, if only she knew what she's doing to me.

"Quinn, I can take care of myself. And I know you want to tell me something, that's why you spend the entire day texting me even if I didn't text you back, so spit it out."

"okay.. well-"

"Oh looks who's here? Hudson's favorite girl! Shouldn't you be spending time with that oh so sweet boy?"

'okay, I might kill puck for interrupting.'

"Shut up puckerman! It's I and rachel's day just so you know so I have every right to be here, why are you here?"

"Ah Q not so smart question, you sounded like Finn right now. And again, DUH!" and she pointed at me. Yeah, I think he's spending too much time with that giant.

"Okay fine, I just brought you these flowers and I think I should go home. We'll talk when you're in good condition. And you can't do it right now. So yeah, I'll leave you two."

"Quinn, it's okay, you can stay. And you can tell me." I don't know what she's going to tell me but I don't feel so good about this one. Anyways… oh yeah the flower.

"Noah, can you put this on the vase right there."

"we'll talk when you can put the flower yourself." I just rolled my eyes knowing fully I'm not capable of that right now.

"Oh wow, a suitor I see? From?"

"I'll let you know when it's settled."

Noah put the flower on the vase and put some water in it. I smile at him and I think it's about time to tell him what's going on with me and Santana.

"thank you noah, it's from Santana."

"Lopez? Santana Smokin' Lopez?"

In my peripheral vision I can see Quinn's rolling her eyes.

I just nod my head and smiled.

"That's so hot. How come I didn't know this stuff comin'?"

"uh, because you're so busy checkin' my soon to be girlfriend out?" I told him and again Quinn rolls her eyes, sometimes I think she don't want Santana and I to be together.

"Soon to be girlfriend ey? So you're not in relationship yet? Meaning I still have a shot?"

"Noah.."

He holds up his hand in surrender and ruffles my hair.

"it's okay. I still think you both would be so hot"

"Didn't you always? I mean if I and Rachel are together you would probably think of that too." Quinn says huffing and crossing her arms.

"Fine! You cannot blame a man who thinks all girls are hot together. So mind if I join you?"

"NO!" both I and Quinn said in unison and we started laughing.

I don't think Quinn mean what she said about us, together, it's just a simple theory to prove that puck is a manwhore. But hey I still love that guy.

"Don't worry fabray, I don't mind really you're like super straight for Hudson, you two are sickeningly sweet together you know. And I think my jew princess here is falling in love with one Santana lopez. So it's a no-no of you both would be together."

I know Noah's just looking out for me, he knows my interest in Quinn, I just keep quiet.

"Geez puck, it's only a theory because you're a manwhore"

See? *sigh*

"But who knows? I mean we're still young we don't know who we will end up with."

What does she means? And she's staring at me like she's suddenly in love with me. She's so confusing.

"You both are making my head hurts, can we just all watch a movie? Quinn you can stay, I know you have your extra clothes on your car, and don't even try to deny that." Noah is staying so I don't need to tell him that.

"Noah, can you set the movie now, I won't argue with you both what movie to watch you can choose, but please no more shouting and teasing."

After Quinn change to her night shorts and a tank top, she settles beside me puck on the mattress on floor petting tweenie. We watch the movie silently and commented in every stupid scene, and laugh now and then.

Quinn put her arms around me, and it feels so comfortable I lay my head on her chest, noah glance me a look that says, 'you both look together' but I just close my eyes and But before I passed out fully I heard her whispers.

"You're amazing, Sweet dreams superstar." And she kisses my temple. I can hear noah's snoring and Quinn's breathe even out. I let out a small sob and untangled myself from Quinn and now I'm facing the opposite side of my bed. My back facing Quinn, I grabbed the remote on the bedside table and turn off the tv. She unconsciously reached out and I put some pillow on her arms and she snuggles into it.

This is all too much for me, I'm exhausted, and I just hope when I woke up, I will be fine and hoping this sickness would go away.

**Next chapter the Pezberry date! **

**Should I tell next chapter what Quinn is about to say to Rachel? Review please. **

**And don't forget to tell me what you guys think it will mean so much. **

**I need some ideas, so help me guys. Love yah!**

**Twitter (17dice)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys ive been busy as always, here's a short chapter. **

**Mistakes are mine. ENjoy!**

It was 7am when Rachel woke up, and was startled at the blonde next to her one arm draping across her stomach. Since she was sick the day before, she really didn't get the chance to really talk to Quinn, and today is her date with Santana. She carefully untangled herself in Quinn's tight grip and put some pillow beside her, just like what she did last night. Rachel then, made her way into the bathroom silently and prepare for the morning.

'thank God I feel well today' she told herself while getting ready for the day. She went down stair and met with the aroma of coffee brewing in her kitchen.

"Good morning pumpkin! How are you feeling today?"

"I feel okay now dad. Thank God, 'cos I have a date today!" she told her dad excitedly.

"With Santana?"

"hhmm" she replied while sipping her coffee.

"So what are your plans today? Beside the date?"

She puts the cup down and started munching the pancakes, "Don't know yet, Quinn and Noah's here, so…"

"Berry! Don't you dare eat all those pancakes by yourself atleast wake us up!" Noah scolded from the top stair. He move his way towards her, and snatch the plate of pancakes and shove it in his mouth.

"hhmm.. the best pancakes as always."

The two berry men just pat his back and resume their morning, reading newspaper and the other one watching discovery channel.

"Noah! That's very rude you know! You could ask me nicely, and where's Quinn?"

"Still in bed, the girl sleep like rock! I don't know if she can survive when there's fire all around the house."

"She'll survive, she's a cheerio after all. I should wake her up. Wait here."

"Take your time babe, don't you worry about me." And he winks.

"Green! Stop thinking green okay noah?"

"Whatever."

The brunette went upstairs to wake up Quinn, 'She's really cute when she's sleeping'

"Quinn? Quinn.. Quuiiinnnnnnnn!"

'Damn this girl always sleep like dead.' Rachel then gather a handful of pillow, with a deep breath she hit Quinn hard. And started running on the door and watch Quinn in awe as she lunge herself up, knowing Quinn is not a morning person she closed her eyes… 'wait for it… wait for it…'

"THE FUCK! You're so dead berry!"

She opens the door and run downstairs,

"Oh not so fast berry! Get back here, I swear to GOD!"

"QUINN breakfast is ready! with extra bacon for you! So Stop swearing woman!" The diva says, sitting beside puck, trying to hide herself in his muscular figure. The blonde sit across the counter and grab the plate full of bacon and started eating it.

"geez Fabray, I found you and finn the same. You know eating that kind of stuff.."

"Shut up Puckerman!"

"Just saying, you eat like theres no tom-"

"I said shut up!" then she glares at the two brunettes.

"And Berry, we're not done, because you hit like a truck driver I swear my heads spinning!"

"What am I suppose to do? You sleep like grandpa and wakes like a crying baby.."

"Yes Quinn, I tried waking you up too."

"You both shut up!"

"ssshh.. she's cranky every time she woke up, give her 10 minutes." Rachel whispers.

After 10 long minutes…

"Oh God, im so full! So have any plans guys?

"told yah, see she's back to normal." She whisper and puck just nodded.

"Nothing much. You have plan jew babe?"

"Well, I have date today, but not until 7 this evening."

"Let's called the gang and let's have pool party. My parents are not home so lets!" Quinn suggests.

"Good idea fabray! I'll call them." Puck says dialing on his phone.

"Everybody says they're in, oh wait.. except Santana." Puck says scratching his head.

"Oh.. okay then it's settled, meet me guys in an hour?" Quinn says grabbing her things.

"Yeah sure." The Mohawk guy said.

"later you guys!" and she kissed Rachel on the cheek.

'a friendly kiss, she always done that with everybody else. Yeah right.. I'm not that special. Damn'

Quinn went home and texted Brittany and Mercedes to help her prepare for the pool party, they didn't exactly planned for it, but everybody's in well except for Santana, but they should prepare some food and drinks for everybody.

"Hey, you okay babe?" puck says bumping rachel's shoulder, after telling her dad that they are all having a pool party they went to puck's house so the boy can change. They are now sitting on his basement couch and puck is getting worried because the diva is obviously quiet.

"Can you maybe drive me to santana's? I just terribly missed her, and I'm supposed to be with her, we're supposed to hang out together you know, and get to know each other more. Can you drop me off to her house?"

"Babe, what about Quinn? She's expecting you, you know. And what change?"

"I never said that I'll come, I didn't give her a proper response, and Santana.. I should focus on her more don't you think?"

"so you give up that's it? and maybe santana's preparing for the date you know."

"Maybe, but I still needed to make sure she's doin fine, we haven't seen each other for a week besides texting and calling each other every day, I missed her.

"How come? If I am in her position right now, maybe I'll probably give up everything to be with you every single day."

"Noah, I don't want her or you to give up everything, I din't ask for that, she's busy and I understand."

"I see. What about Quinn? You want her don't you?"

"we discuss this already noah, maybe we're better off as friends."

"and now you wanted to avoid her?"

"that's not it! We see each other every time, yet I feel like I needed to find an excuse to spend every single second with her, and it's not healthy anymore. I know I said that I have to move forward, but no matter how hard I try, I keep coming back for more. You know what I mean? I just needed some time."

"I know babe, I know. So again? Are you keeping it real now huh? And how long it gonna last?"

"Yes Noah, I think it's time, let's face it and you said that yourself, there will be no us, so no.. I'm not wasting anymore of my time drooling over her."

"You sure about that? I only said it because she's there with us, I don't want her to feel awkward. And I know and you know, that there's something special about you two."

"Noah just drop it okay? Yes, maybe there's something, but sometimes it's not enough, most especially when everyone's expecting her to be that gorgeous christian straight girl with that handsome nice boy Finn Hudson. What am I suppose to do huh? Cry myself at night, wish she's with me and not with him. Don't you think It's not hard for me, in this kind of position? from hoping too much about this? It's called unrequited love Noah, the chance is very slim, next to zero. So please.."

"hey, no crying okay? You're turning me soft and all girly here. I'll drive you to Santana. Just don't- I don't wanna see you like this, if only I could keep you forever or only if I didn't mess us up." Puck said wiping rachels tear while the diva lean into his chest.

"Noah, you know that I will always love you, you didn't mess us up, we just didn't work out okay? Stop blaming yourself."

"Okay. So let me drive you to your girl huh?" the brunette chuckles.

"yeah, let's."

"now you sounded like fabray."

"Noah.."

"okay.. okay.. no more teasing. But tell me don't you think it will be nice to tap that?"

"NOAH! Okay… well- yes okay.. maybe.. yes! God yes! I so wanna tap that. Now aren't you the one who's turning me being GREEN?" The brunette playfully smack the Mohawk boy.

"I knew it! don't worry babe, you're not in love with her, you're just curious what would it feel to smack that ass-"

"PUCKERMAN! Don't."

"I just wanna make you smile babe, chill. To lighten the mood a little."

"well it work, yea I hope it's only that I want, but no.. this heart is so freakin' crazy about her, but hopefully I'll get over her this time."

"AMEN!" the duo laughs and headed to santana's.

**At the Fabray Mansion**

Everyone's present in her random pool party except Santana who she think is preparing for some grand gesture for her date with Rachel, and speaking of that girl, Rachel and noah hasn't yet arrive, she wonder what took them so long. It's been almost 2 hours now,

'maybe they just run into liquor store or something'

knowing puckerman he cannot deal a party without booze. The blonde and the others are playing on the pool while Brittany's getting some fruit on the fridge knowing Rachel would arrive anytime soon and she's hoping to catch up with the brunette, cheerios made them all busy except Quinn who actually spend some of her time with the diva even if they are all exhausted, hell even Santana can't move to see the diva when she was sick, the bell rang so she happily opens the door, and greeted the person standing with some of wine coolers and beers, but her smiles drop when she didn't see any short brunette.

"Puck? I thought you're with Rachel?"

"Yes, I'll explain later, help me with these first, sexy." Puck tease the blonde eying her from head to toe, she's only wearing a small red bikini. Puck smirk and Brittany just rolls her eyes.

"I told you before, stop drooling."

"What? I'm just appreciating." And they headed on the backyard where the pool is located.

Quinn saw Brittany first carrying a pack of beer, and behind him was puck with wine coolers and some chips. 'I knew it, they just caught up, maybe rachel's been lecturing him why alcohol is not needed when having fun, that's why they're late.' The blonde thought.

"Guys come on up let's enjoy this tasty drinks!" Brittany chirped.

"Where's my diva chum?" Mercedes asked searching for the diva, who's nowhere to be found.

"OH I know! Let me guess, she refused to come inside because you have heated argument while driving here?" Kurt says smirking.

"Don't tell me she's still on your truck?" Tina interrupted.

"No, No and no. She's not coming." Puck just shrugged his shoulder and continues sipping his beer.

"What? I thought she's with you?" Brittany asked again.

"sure she's with me, 2 hours ago, I drop her off somewhere."

"Somewhere? How come she didn't tell me?"

"Yes Q, somewhere. Don't worry, she's fine. She just needed to be there, so let her be." Puck says not showing any emotion.

"Fine! But she told me she's gonna be here! You both told me earlier." Quinn says huffing. And mumble 'if only I knew she's not gonna be here, I probably dragged her with me earlier.'

"Hey chill okay, im telling you, she needs this one, you guys we're spending time with each other every single day, so let her be this time okay?" Brittany says, realizing that Rachel went to santana's. 'I understand her.' She thought to herself.

Quinn just pretended to be happy even if her best friend was not there with her, she drink and throw herself at her boyfriend, being all cuddly and terribly sweet.

"Guys do you maybe wanna get a room!" Puck says wiggling his eyebrow at Finn and Quinn.

"Well puckerman if you say so. Quinn stood up and tugged finn with her.

"You're so gonna laid Hudson!" puck shouts and the couple just giggled.

They went to Quinn's room, and she started putting a shirt on, and a skirt. Finn was confused.

'maybe she's drunk? That she thinks putting her clothes on will make her naked.' Finn thought dumbly. And grin, when Quinn started kissing him. But then suddenly she pulled back and throws a shirt on him.

"Put that on, you have to drive me-" and she put her fingers in the air and quoted "Somewhere".

'oh, she want to have sex somewhere? A motel maybe?' finn thought smiling to himself, thinking maybe Puck was right by telling him, that he's so gonna laid later. So they went to drive.

Quinn would have gone with herself but she's been drinking, Finn's not. So she decided that Finn wouldn't hint a thing.

"Quinn? Where are we going really?" the boy asked, just following Quinn direction.

"Turn left there." But Quinn remains on her sit.

"You know if you really want to be somewhere, to- you know.., I just know a place." Finn says, smiling sweetly at her. Quinn just rolled her eyes, 'he really thought I asked him to drive because we're having sex somewhere? C'mon! and how many times he repeat the word 'you know'?'

"Stop on that green mailbox with a tree house on the side." Quinn says then Finn pulled to stop.

"Isn't it Santana's house? Why are we here?" Finn asked now confuse than ever

"I'll be quick." Quinn kissed Finn on the cheeks and started walking on the front porch.

'When Brittany says somewhere, I so knew where, God, that girl can't help the look on her face when it comes to Santana' she knocks on the door and greeted by Mr. Lopez.

"Oh hello Quinn! What brings you here?"

"Good morning Dr. Lopez is Santana's here?"

"She's here thirty minutes ago, and she has a friend with her too, I think they went for a walk or something."

"Can you tell me who's with her if that's okay?"

"No worries, but uh- I forgot the girls name-, Hon! Who's the girl again with Santana?" he shouts inside the house, and she can here Mrs. Lopez shouts back.

"It's Rachel honey! How many times did your daughter told you, and I reminding you of the girls name?"

"Oh yes! Rachel, Rachel Berry with that talented voice and great personality. Quinn are you friends with her too? They are quite good together."

"Ah yes sir we are all friends." Quinn reply shortly.

"So is there anything I can do for you? Or do you want to tell Santana something? I promise I won't forget this time." He smiles kindly at him.

"No sir, I just thought I'll drop by, don't bother telling her I came, I'll just call her on the way."

"If you say so, I should keep going also, the hospital need some Lopez magic." She smiled at him, knowing Dr. Mathew Lopez is one of the best doctors in Lima.

"And Quinn? You should come more often, Santana is just stubborn, and she misses you." The blonde just nod, and head to the car.

'So she told me she'll come and now she's gone with Santana? I can't believe her. Can't she wait untill seven this evening?' Quinn scoffs and climb into the passenger sit.

"Let's go home. They must be looking for us". Quinn states matter of factly.

"But? I thought?-"

"Finn, just drive." The blonde glared at her boyfriend.

"woaaahh! What's up with you? Santana's being bitch with you again?"

"Stop asking too many question Finn, and just drive."

"Scary Quinn" The boy mumbles and started driving.

At the lake

"so.. you missed me that much to not attend Barbie's party?"

"Yes, and don't call her that. we hang out yesterday, and they sleep over, and we ate breakfast together." The brunette says, punching Santana playfully.

"I see, I'm sorry if I didn't visit you." Santana says feeling guilty.

"it's okay, I know you are tired." 'But Quinn is a cheerio too, a captain in fact but she comes to visit.' She thought about the latter.

"You ruined my plans you know. The date I mean."

"Ha! So what exactly did I ruin? Enlighten me." The brunette teased the latina back.

"You so don't wanna know, thank God im second in command, Ive got it cover." The latina plastered a grin.

The whole day, they spent time together made Rachel heart flutters and blush now and then, Santana would be a perfect girlfriend for her, it takes her mind off of the certain blonde, who's now having a pool party with the rest of their friend and her boyfriend. Maybe Santana and her would be great together, she just hopes that they'll work out.

"mmm- San- We should" Rachel moans between kisses, they are now in santana's bedroom, she's straddling the said girl while they make out. She pulled back a little to stare at the latina's darker eyes.

"You know, I would really like to continue, but I have a hot date with a hot latina later, I have to look presentable, and dressed up. So.." with one last peck on the latina's lips she straighten out and tugged Santana with her.

"Hot date huh? I'm jealous." Santana says playfully.

The brunette went home with a dopey grin on her face, she went straight to her bedroom and pick out her black dress on her closet, when Santana told her that she wants to take her out on a real date, she told kurt and they went shopping the next day. She wants to be prepared on time. She took a bath, dried her hair, curled it slightly, and put some make up on, she then slipped on her black halter dress and black high heels, she check herself twice in the mirror and gather her purse and went downstairs when she heard the doorbell. She was greeted by a stunning latina wearing smokin' hot short red dress and black stilettos, her mind suddenly wonder what she's wearing under it, maybe a sexy lingerie. She knows she's staring too much, because Santana has this satisfied smirk all over her, she handed the petite brunette a bouquet of flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"You do too." Rachels says, ushering them both inside and placing the flowers on the vase near the door. "Thank you for these, they are lovely." She's about to kiss the latina but her father interrupted.

"Ahemm-" her father clears his throat and she smiled at them.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Santana Lopez, my date tonight. San, these are my fathers Leroy and Hiram" she introduced the latina proudly.

"Good evening sir, is it okay to take your daughter on a date with me?" she asks shyly.

"Of course? Who wouldn't want to be your date Santana? And judging by the way you both dress you don't have to ask. How can I told you no, if you are both ready to go?" Hiram says happily and whisper on his husband ear, "our girl chooses well huh?" and they both nod their head.

"I have a rules Santana my husband might be okay with it but you have to bring Rachel home by eleven o'clock, sharp or else," he crosses his arm on his chest and santana almost gulp but rachel touch her arm and squeezed it slightly,

"Father!" the brunette scolded the man and he just shook his head and laughs.

"Sir I promise to bring rachel home by eleven, on the dot." Santana says reassuring the man.

"well then, I'll let you two head to your date now. Take care of her okay?"

"Dad!"

"okay, okay. Go!" she kisses both of her dad on the cheeks and they proceed to their date.

**Yah i know, i told you guys that this chapter will be rachel and santana's date,but i have to write something from quinn's POV so bare with me please. dont forget to review.**

**and yeah i think, you still have to wait for 2 or 3 chapter for Quinn to tell that 'important something' to rachel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, I'm so busy these days, sports and school stuff. Anyways, here's the 6****th**** chapter.**

**Sorry for those Faberry fan, this is Pezberry chapter guys, don't hate me. Just bare with me please.**

The Date

**Rachel's POV**

I have no idea where Santana's taking me, but I do know that I feel like flying in pure bliss, seeing her early today, making her laugh with no care in the world makes me want to not leave her side. I feel guilty for not attending Quinn's pool party, but I made the right decision seeing Santana, she makes me forget all the pain I'm feeling inside. She's perfect, and I'm very thankful that God has been so good to me, Santana's like an angel sent from up above, to guide me, to protect me, to love me. I don't know exactly if she loves me or if she's falling for me like I am for her but I know that she cares.

I stare at her face while she's driving, memorizing every detail of it, she's so beautiful. For the past months I keep on praying, hoping that I will find someone whom I can share my tears, laughter, my kisses and warm embraces. I know I've always wanted a fairytale happy ending when I was younger, a prince charming that will sweep me off my feet or a knight in his white shiny armor that will save me from all the danger in the world, but boy, was I wrong, I met Quinn Fabray and in just a blink of an eye my fairytale story went to trash. I instantly fell in love with her, but the thing is we're just friends and that's all we can ever be, I mean who's not gonna fall for her? Even a blind person probably know how amazing and beautiful she is. Quinn Fabray, she makes me crazy, and insanely confuse this days, but again there's no way that 'us' would happen. With puck it's easier, safer, no expectation, no rules to follow it's not hard to love him, I love him still but I'm not in love with him, it's always easier with him, just show him you care and it's all fine but it's not what I wanted, I'm not selfish and I'm not a good liar either, so the day we broke it off I keep on telling myself to have the courage, to be brave enough to tell Quinn how I really feel and every time I tried telling her, I always ended up backing out, it always gives me time to think for the pro's and con's, how it may ruin our friendship, or her hating me or avoid me, or she might be okay with it, but she might also shrugged it off and-

"Where here, where did you go just now?" Santana says touching my arm, 'Oh my God did I just zone out again? This Quinn thing has to stop, urgh! I so hate myself, first I was so happy to be here with Santana, and second I'm thinking about Quinn? Urgh!'

"hey are you okay?" Santana says once again.

I cleared my throat and answers, "Yes, I'm fine, so where here?"

"That's what I said" Santana says smirking.

'Really Berry? First you're thinking about Quinn Fabray and now you look like an idiot! Come on!'

Santana kissed my cheeks and flashed her pearly white teeth at me, makes me want to kiss her senseless. I mean look at the girl! She's the one with me, we're on a date, she's hot, she's Santana freakin' Lopez! So I did kissed her, I caress her bottom lips with my tongue asking for entrance and we're now on a heavy make out session, once we pulled out for much needed oxygen I begun to straddle her, and begun sucking on her pulse point, I trail open mouthed kisses on her jaw line, and I playfully bite her earlobe, and that did do the trick, she's moaning and tilting her head slightly, She's so hot right now, she started running her hand on my back, and- oh God, I can feel her finger running on my barely covered thigh but- she stop.

"Why did you stop?" I asked her a little bit flustered.

"I just remember, I take you here because I planned on a romantic date not to nearly have sex, no matter how hot it was." Santana says fixing my hair. 'She's sweet too.'

"And I want your first time to be special not here in a car." She said now smirking. I finally realized how turn on I was and maybe she do too, but she's right, I've always pictured my first time special and definitely not in a car, though I really wanted to do it with her in a car but maybe after the first one, what? I'm adventurous kind of person.

I pulled myself off of her lap and we shared a look and laugh, "sorry, I can't help it, you just look so hot tonight."

"You do too" she smiles at me and she opens her door and gracefully opens mine, she offers me her hand and I take it smiling at her.

"I feel like I'm already a Broadway star, attending a tony award and you're my escort." I told her shyly.

She just chuckles and kiss the back of my hand, "come on then Ms. Berry" I just giggled at that. I still don't know what place we are now so I asked.

"Where are we?"

"This is my family's beach house, so shall we proceed to our date?"

Santana's family must be really rich, no wonder she and Quinn are best friends, maybe their parents are friends too in some sort of country club or something like that, but they are too opposite. Well opposite attracts didn't they?

I look around and observe the surrounding, it's very peaceful in here, I can see a light not far from where I was standing, and oh my G-D.. they have a gazebo? Really?

"Oh my, you have a gazebo?" I ask with amazement.

"My dad planned everything in here, he told me that If I were to get married he wants me to celebrate the event here, and a dance on that gazebo. So yeah, we indeed have one."

"You're closer to your dad huh?" I ask her.

"Yes, here have a sit." She pulled the chair for me to sit and she went to her seat.

We're now in the middle of gazebo, where the table and a seat for two located, there's a rose petal on the white covered table, a candle that makes it even more romantic and a lamp hanging on every side of the gazebo. It's perfect,I can smell the fragrance of flower in the air, I can hear the silent whisper of the wind, and I can feel the breeze brought by the sea not so far from here. I notice a small bell on her side and she rang it gently, so feminine, yet so strong outside. A tall dark pretty guy appear carrying a small bucket of ice and a wine, and another guy that kinda looks like Santana, with tan skin, strong frame, very handsome teenager that could rival Puck's well tone body brought us our menu.

"Good evening ladies, here's a dinner for two, and its all vegan friendly." The guy that looks like Santana said.

"Enjoy the night, if you need anything just ring us anytime." The pretty guy said. And the two left us.

"What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" Santana said, confuse.

"You hired a waiter for this? San- she silenced me with a bouquet of yellow and white tulips in front of me, I was about to say something when she spoke first,

"I didn't hire a waiter, they are my cousins, Marco and Julian. And flowers for you."

"Oh, that's why you kind of looks like them, they're pretty hot too." I chuckled and she raises her eyebrow.

"Of course we do honey, it runs on the family." She said smiling playfully.

I took the flowers from her, and thank her. "Santana, this is perfect, you are perfect." I said with a little blush on my face, I make sure to look at her in the eyes, to let her know that I really meant every word. I can see her blush even in a faint light of the candle and lamps, I can see her blushing furiously, in adorable way. Santana Lopez, blushing is something, and I like it.

"Thank you, you are perfect too." Now it's my turn to blush, after a while, we ate, drink a very few amount of wine because we wanted to be sober, and remember this night we have we're having fun in each other's company. Then she stands up, she takes my hand and suddenly I hear a soft melody playing on the background, and now we're slow dancing. I like this, it feels amazing, with my head on her shoulder and her's on top of mine made it so perfect. Like we fit. Like I finally found someone for me. We're swaying gently, while she's caressing my back, drawing lazy patterns on it, it's comforting and I'm very lucky to see this side of Santana, sweet, tender and everything you couldn't imagine her doing so. By the end of the dance I lift my head up and I kissed her, this time it's more like a thank you kiss, 'cos I cannot express what I feel in word. I know right, I Rachel Berry loss of word? But yeah, I am. When we pulled out, she was about to say something when I blurted out,

"Will you be my girlfriend Ms. Lopez?" I just needed to say it, before I combust in pure happiness, she smiles and pulled me closer, and connect our lips once again.

"You steal my line, but a thousand times YES!"

Seeing her so happy makes me so proud of myself knowing I am the cause of that happiness. Quinn Fabray might makes me feel like my stomach do this crazy flip-flops, she can make me blush every compliment she gave, and excuse my word but fucked, Santana Lopez gets me freakin' ecstatic. I really want to be the one to ask her to be my girlfriend, I know she needs it, I know she needed to hear from other people that they care, and to make her feel loved. And I know that once in a while she needed someone like me to be brave enough to ask her out, to be a girlfriend, not because they are scared to what may happen to them if they say no to her, or not because she's Hot and only wants to get into her pants that's why they pretend to love her, And why do I know this kind of stuff? Come on! Its high school and gossip in this town is like a fire that keeps on growing even if you tried to stop it. Santana Lopez might have a tough exterior, but she's all soft, Brittany might know everything about her but I wanted her to know that I'm brave enough to ask her that, that I'm serious, and I'm ready to move forward. I needed to tell her about my hidden affection with one Quinn Fabray. Not now though, in right moment, but now, this is perfect, I'm not gonna ruin it.

"So I'm you're girlfriend now, and you're mine. Look I never done this before, you know, a commitment with a girl, though I have few experiences doesn't mean I'm out, but I really like you, and I wanted to try."

She said tenderly and it actually made me smile, at least she's trying.

"I understand, in that case you're my first too." I told her with such understanding touch.

They say that when you're in relationship with the same sex, there's always the one who wear the pants, but I don't believe in labels, nor Santana, when I'm with puck, I let him control me, but he respects every decision I made, he's a guy and I don't want to hurt his pride. So I let him whatever he wants, though we didn't make it on the next level which is love making, I let him be the one who has control in our relationship, but it's not the reason why we broke up, I told you already, we just didn't work. This is my first time to be with a girl, though Brittany keeps on convincing me that we should really hook up, like more than friends, but then with Santana, it's all about the balance, she's all tough but she's more feminine than me, I mean come on! She's squeaky clean and G-d her smell, sweet and all too girly. So yeah, no man in this relationship. Duh? I'm done with boys, I'm dating her aren't I? Though I cannot really tell in the future, who knows? But right now, she's all that matter. Anyways I forgot to ask what's the history of this place and why she take me here on a first date so I asked,

"Do you go here often?" I said taking her hand and intertwining it to mine.

"Not really, but when I'm troubled, or needed time to think I always ended up here, and sometimes when I'm too drunk and I don't want my parents to see me wasted." She smirks at me.

"Is that all?" I asked teasing her.

"Are you trying to say that I come here with chicks or guys to get laid?" she said with a playful tug on my dress.

"Your word, not mine." I shot back grinning.

"No, seriously though, this place is my sacred sanctuary, its peaceful here and it takes my mind off of frustration, sadness and even when I'm too mad at the world. When I feel like I needed to escape, I come running here."

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"School stuff, coach Sylvester, Quinn Fabray, and I still don't like it when they put labels on me." She said, frowning slightly. I know it's hard for her to open up, but she's my business now, and I wanted to get to know her more if we really wanted this relationship to work.

I lean forward and kissed her gently.

"Quinn Fabray? Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"She was my best friend" she cleared her throat, "she is my best friend, but when we had our fight because of a guy, I lose it all, I refuse to talk to her, though I follow her lead in school because she's my captain, I still have the guts to make her feel worse but it hurts every time I look at her and knowing how sorry she was by just staring into those fucking hypnotizing hazel eyes. I missed her, and before our friendship cracks she's always the one who's been there for me, ups and down. I take my frustration with everything here in this place. But because of you, we started talking again. I know she's your best friend too."

I so know what she meant by that, it's Quinn Fabray and Santana's right her eyes are hypnotizing.

"So why did you take me here?" I asked.

"I wanted to share something special, a part of me to you. I wanted to erase all the misery in this place which I brought to replace something wonderful, and it's you."

Did I tell you how sweet she really is?

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, when you feel like you wanted to run, you can take me with you, we can be like And I promise I won't leave you alone, I'm here whenever you need me." I told her. And she has tears in her eyes.

"Look at me, Berry you're making me cry, you're turning me soft, I have a reputation you know!" she smack my arm playfully. "But thank you, I feel good, and I know you'll take care of me, and I promise you to do the same." She said turning serious.

"Don't worry, about you crying and being soft? I'm not gonna tell anyone, I'm too young to die." I told her while she rolls her eyes at me.

"I would never do that, maybe you'll die in my lips instead." She told me, and pulled me into a sensuous kiss.

"I'm glad you ask me out" I told her, and smile warmly at her.

"I'm glad you ask me to be your girlfriend. It feels great to be seriously asked once in a while. " She said with a little blush, I'm enjoying the sight of Santana Lopez blushing, I don't want to tease her, I wanted it to be my own personal secret, one of many things I like about her.

"I'm sure there's a lot of guys and even girls who wants to be with you." I told her.

She scoffs, "well it's because of popularity, and they wanted to get laid," and now I'm feel jealous, how many person did she had in bed?

"So how many?"

She saw this coming and she smiles at me, "don't worry, they don't matter anymore, they're just hook ups, there's a guy before but he doesn't matter anymore." I know that guy was the cause of her fight with Quinn. But I didn't ask. I just smiled at her, and I believe her when she says they don't matter anymore.

We talked, we laugh, we kissed, and share embraces 'till it's time to go.

Once we reached my place she walked me on the front door, "did you enjoy the night?" she asked while still playing with my fingers.

"Of course! I did, it's perfect from the beginning 'till at this very moment. Thank you." I said tugging her close to me. I remember that I actually have something for her, so I told her to close her eyes as I fished on my purse.

"Here," I handed her a rectangular thin box with a shiny velvet wrapper with a yellow ribbon on it.

"What's this? And Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes"

As she opens her eyes, she smiles at me warmly, "you don't have too." She said.

"It's only fair, you've given me too much, consider it as a thank you gift for asking me out." I told her, "Open it."

When she opens the box, her eyes got big, and a shock masking her face, I think I also saw a tear in her eyes.

"Come on turn around" I put the white gold necklace with a teardrop shape pendant around her neck.

She touches the teardrop shape pendant, and beamed at me. She looks stunning.

"This is too much," I shrugged and tuck a stray strand of her hair.

"Well, it's worth it." I smiled and leaned forward to touch my lips with hers. Unlike our previous kisses, this is gentle, warm and just amazingly wonderful.

"Thank you. It's beautiful just like you." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"A teardrop pendant catches all the tears you may shed, and it's telling you not to be afraid to show some emotion because you, Santana Lopez is A beautiful person. Don't forget that." I told her, touching her face.

"Thank you. And I won't forget." She said, touching the pendant once again.

The light on the front porch flicked on and off three times, that's my father warning to tell me that I should go inside now, "I think it's time for me to go inside." I told her, and suddenly feel sad. I wanted her to stay with me, I don't want to let go, I just wanted to stay like this a little bit longer. "I don't want this to end" I told her pouting. But the lights flicked once again, meaning I have one hundred and twenty seconds. I rolled my eyes, and I really wanted to stomp my foot badly, but I don't want her to tell me how I look like a child that wants her candy. She smiled at me and kissed me.

"if I don't go, and if you don't come inside now, I'll probably rip your dress and carry you up stair in your room, without saying a proper greeting to your dad, and make love to you all night, or you're dad may come out with riffle on his arms and shoot me right on this spot. And they'll forbid me to see you again." I rolled my eyes at her.

"And why they always keeps on telling me that I'm the drama Queen?" with one last kiss, I watched her go and drove off.

I went straight to my room, and changed into pajamas, did my nightly routine and lay happily on my bed. I look down, beside my bed and tweenie was sleeping peacefully, "I think I'm in love with your mama" I told her. Then a gentle knock on my door snap me out of my thoughts.

"Come in"

My daddy's head poke out, and he walks inside and sat on my bed.

"Hey sweetie, you seem so happy. The date gone well huh?"

"Its perfect daddy, I told him sitting up beside him, as he wraps me in a warm embrace.

"I never have seen you so happy, these past few months. Just be careful, Love."

"Don't worry Daddy, My heart is still in tucked."

"I'm happy for you, you finally found someone huh? So no more sulking because of Blonde cheer captain?" he asks teasing me.

"I am happy for myself too daddy, about the blonde cheer captain, I'm working on that." I told him.

"I like Brittany for you, your dad and I do, but as you always say, you're only friends enjoying the benefits of it. But if it's Santana you like then, you both have our permission to go out. And I suggest not kissing Brittany often. You might get stuck with those three cheerleaders." Oh G-d he's probably right, before Quinn, it's always been Brittany, I always chooses every time my past boyfriend asked me to choose between them, and we always ended breaking up. I mean she's my best friend of course I'll choose her, unlike Quinn and Santana who chooses the boy rather than each other. And with my feelings for Quinn, it's stronger than Brittany, but I haven't tried anything with her. So maybe just maybe, I'll forget these feelings sooner.

"Daddy, don't worry about me, and right now, I should go to sleep, I needed my beauty rest you know, especially now that I have a hot girlfriend, I don't want her to go backing out because I'm not pretty enough to be in her arm." I said jokingly.

"You're right my dear child, you have a hot girlfriend, job well done at picking such a fine lady. You need to keep up, or somebody might steal her" I grimace at that.

"DADDY!" I scolded him. And he starts laughing.

"What? you started it! And besides, you don't need to do anything to be pretty to someone. You're beautiful honey, only a fool would let you go." He said with such love on his face.

"Thank you daddy."

"And I thank your Dad to let you have a soundproof room, because if he heard us still up talking, he'll get cranky when he wakes by our noises. I'll let you do your beauty rest now, we'll talk some more tomorrow." He said, and kissed my forehead. "Night honey."

"Night daddy."

But before I drifted off to sleep, I heard my phone beeping on my bedside table. I grabbed the phone and there's thirteen messages, but as soon as I saw Santana's name, I open it immediately.

**I had fun, Thank you. See you tomorrow, I'll bring some breakfast. -S**

My reply

**Can't wait to see me? -R**

It warms my heart knowing there's someone besides my fathers and Britt wants to see me first thing in the morning.

**I always wanted to see you, to touch you, to kiss you every second of every day. -S**

Isn't she sweet? I like this side of Santana.

**What about cheerios? -R**

I asked, wanting to know the answer.

**I'll do my best to sneak out for you** -**S**

I chuckled at that, I don't want her to suffer from the wrath of Sue Sylvester, but knowing she's making a huge deal by sneaking out and seeing me, makes me feel so loved and I like her even more.

**You don't have to, you being a cheerio is a prize. Have you seen those skirt? -R**

I texted back teasingly.

**well have you seen yours? -S**

she replied. I rolled my eyes at that.

**fair enough. -R**

**Next time I'll make sure to take full advantage of that dress you're wearing on our entire date, it's our first formal date so I didn't do anything, but next time Berry. -S**

She teases me. I can imagine her, smirking.

**Be sure of that Lopez, because that dress of yours makes me want to take a cold shower right at the very moment you walk through my front door. -R**

**haha, Well nextime, I'll keep that on my mind. -S**

**We should rest, it's been a long day. -R**

**it is huh? -S**

she replied, and after less than 5 seconds theres another message.

**P.s. you remind me of the brightest star, you're the light to my darkest night. -S**

OH-MY-GOD! Santana Lopez doesn't do romanticism but she proves me wrong. PERFECTLY SWEET! I don't know how many times I use the word perfect tonight but what can I say, it's perfect.

**Makes me want to shower you with kisses right at this moment. -R**

I replied.

**You can reserve it for me tomorrow. -S**

**Sure thing. Count on it. –R**

We're flirting It feels good.

**Goodnight Baby. Sweet dreams -S**

And SWOON! She called me baby. It sounds good.

**Goodnight Lopez. –R**

I'll use the pet name next time.

This is the best day ever, and I hope there's many to come. I check my phone again, and there are still twelve unread messages, and mostly came from Quinn, I'll deal with her tomorrow. This moment is perfect right now, even my feelings for her, couldn't ruin this night.

**There's so much to come, with unexpected revelation, and I'll try to add Brittany on this because she's just so adorable in every way. **

**Review please, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at exactly six o'clock, and I'm in the mood to go running outside, the weather is good, I had a great time yesterday and of course the date was- what's the word again? Oh! Perfect! I climb out of my bed and changed. I put my hair up and I'm ready.

Great, Finn Hudson. I didn't know he wakes up early, I mean to what I heard he's not really a morning person, anyways here we are running together. We came to a stop and he asked me to accompany him for a few minutes, and he wanted to talk to me about something. God I suddenly felt nervous, does he know? Does he notice? Okay, calm down Rachel, maybe he just wanted to talk. So here we go, we sit on the nearest bench and he started talking.

"Rach, do you think Quinn loves me?" okay.. Where these coming from? Does he doubt Quinn? Or does Quinn cheating on him?

"Finn, She's your Girlfriend, you've been together since I got here, I mean, how come you don't know if she loves you or not?"

"Because she's acting weird, sometimes she's sweet, sometimes she's just plain cold."

"She loves you Finn, don't doubt her."

"I know, but you see, we just became intimate and now she's like, like she has her own world." Intimate? What does he mean?

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn and I finally made love to each other, and it feels so right you know, and I don't know if it's possible to love her more. She's perfect, and I love her so much, I don't want us to be like any other couple in high school that didn't last." My jaw just hit the floor hard. And my heart begun to constrict, Quinn Fabray gave up her virginity to Finn Hudson, popular, quarter back, a guy. I know, that I don't have a chance, but knowing it, and came from her boyfriend makes me shatter, hurt. How come she didn't tell me? I'm her best friend after all.

"Finn, I don't know what to say really, she just gave you her virginity, and it means something."

"You think?"

"Yeah, don't doubt her, so are we done? cos santana's coming so I'll see you later."

"Santana?"

"Yes Finn, Santana."

"Oh okay! Thanks for the time. bye rach! Thanks!" I think Finn's kinda scared to my girlfriend, well that's a good thing, I don't want him to steal anymore of my girl, not that he stole Quinn from me, but whatever.

"Bye." I started running fast, I just want to erase everything, everything that he told me. I just wanted to escape. I was running and crying that I didn't feel the collision of my own and another person.

"I'm sorry, im sorry I din't notice you there." I apologize looking into the ground wiping my tears.

"rach? Are you okay? Are you crying?"

I Throw myself at the person in front of me, knowing fully who it is just by the sound of her voice.

"Sshh.. it's alright, I'm here." She cooed rubbing my back.

"Brit, why does it hurt so badly? Why?"

"Tell me about it. Come on, I'll walk you home."

So I told her everything, my date with Santana yesterday, and my encounter with Finn just a while ago, until we came to a stop, in front of my house.

"Don't leave me Brit please?" I'm still holding her hand tight, she's always the source of my strength whenever I'm down.

"Santana's inside, her car is here. I'll be back later. She wants you, and I know she's going to panic or get worried if she sees you looking like this." She then wiped my tears, and fixes my hair.

"I'll call you. I love you Britt." I hug her one more time, and gave her a peck on the lips, I miss spending time with her.

"I love you too, now go inside. I'll see you later." She smiles at me and playfully smack my behind, that girl is so adorable.

I compose myself before going inside.

"Didn't I told you not to make out with blondie anymore? Well not when your girlfriend is around," my dad says grinning wildly, he really likes the idea of me and Britt.

"Dad! Sshh!"

"Who's making out with whom?" great Santana just appeared behind my Daddy.

"NO one!"

"Oh okay, I just heard hiram saying,-

"Darling, I was just teasing rachel here, she loves making pancakes with Blondie, and blondie just turn her down today." Oh god, my dad's really terrible.

"Who's blondie?" Santana asks curious.

"Brittany! Our beloved adopted child." My daddy says happily. This is not good.

"Brittany? Ah yes, she's Rach best friend. Britts my bestfriend too, that girl is just so adorable and sweet. And we're on the cheerio together with the other Barbie, I mean blondie Fabray." Santana says smirking. I thought she's okay with Quinn now?

"Isn't that great? One big happy family are we?" my dad should really stop.

"So let's have some breakfast? San come and help me prepare what you brought us." I intervene for furthermore embarrassment.

"You do that, and we'll set the table" my dad says smiling goofily at me. That's a little bit childish of him teasing me nonstop.

Once we ate our breakfast, we chat for a while and that makes me not to think of what happen earlier. And it's good, I can do this, for me and Santana. I can be brave for the two of us. My dad and daddy told us to do whatever teenage girl do, and they'll wash the dishes, Santana and I went to my room, and we started making out. That's not what exactly teenage girls do, but I'm not complaining.

"I missed you" Santana says nipping my neck.

"I missed you too, come here." Our lips collide and our tongue dance with such tenderness. It feels great.

"I should go though, I promise my cousin George that we will go shopping today. Don't hate me please."

"I will never. *kiss* hate *kiss* you *kiss*. Come on, I'll walk you in your car." I tugged her and we went down stair.

"I'll see you soon Mr. Berry's! and please don't embarrass my girlfriend when I'm not here. I really like those stories! I don't wanna miss any of it." Santana says pulling the door open, and she winks at my fathers.

"Don't worry honey, we'll update you. You have my number!" my daddy shouts back.

"honey, I like that girl"

"me too, but I'm still on team Brittany"

"You suck, do you know that? And you and my father are so lame." I whisper into my girlfriend's ear playfully, biting her ear seductively. "Let's go back inside, and make love all day." I nipped her jawline.

"Don't do that, I really need to get home safe, and not thinking of what you just say. George will kill me if I didn't make it!"

"Georgina will understand, she's a model, she knows what to buy." I continue kissing her, until she moans, and I heard someone clear their throat.

"That will probably engrave in my memory. It's early in the morning, and it's disturbing."

"Fabray, it's hot and we're hot. I think it's sweet, right baby?" Santana ask me, and I just freeze. I really don't want her to see us making out in front of her. Well sometimes I do, I just want a reaction out of her, but she has always wearing a straight face, how does she manage to do that? How will I know if it's affecting her or not. Damn that girl and her damn neutral face.

"uh- hi. What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Not exactly I want to see and hear from my best friend.

"Fabray, don't you have something to do? Leave my girlfriend and I alone, or you can do other things besides standing there staring at us like we're a creature from mars."

"Geez S, are you mad 'cos I cock blocked you? It's not like you're not getting any." She stares at me like really look at me searching for an answer and I think she found it, cos she smirks and tilt her head to the side. "OMG! You're not getting any!" she looks satisfied.

"Shut up Fabray! I know you and Frankenteen are doing things I so don't want to know, 'cos EW! So what if we're not doing the sexy times? Why do you ask by the way? You wanna join when we decide to do it?" Quinn eyes went wide, I don't know if it's because Santana ask her for a threesome or that she knows about her and Finn, and yeah, I know it too.

"I'm not asking, I was just stating the fact. And are we really back at fighting?" I think Quinn is hot. OH G-d no, no, no! not again. Damn that girl and that smirk. It's getting awkward so I decided to speak.

"Okay, enough of that, I thought you guys are okay now?" I ask them.

"We are." They both answer at the same time.

"okaaay, now I believe that you, have someone waiting for you now go. And Quinn, we can go inside."

"no funny business, and Fabray please stop wearing that white baby doll dress, it's not like your pure and virgin, try something else would you." Santana and her snarky comments, she's my fiery latina. What can I say.

"San, she's cute wearing those, stop teasing her." I smacked her playfully.

"Only because my girlfriend thinks you're cute on those, doesn't mean I approve."

"Whatever you say S."

I kissed my girlfriend one more time and she drove off. Quinn and I went inside and up to my room.

"Have you eaten yet?" I ask her.

"Yes, look Rach, what I really wanted to tell you-

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Rach, listen to me, I didn't really-

I went to my dvd shelf and started searching for nothing in particular. I heard her foot stomping, and I can feel her just behind me. She spins me around and stares at me like she's going to cry. But I didn't say anything.

"You didn't come to my party, you told me you'll come. I know you needed Santana, I know you guys are in love. I never seen Santana so happy like this, with you, but somehow it makes me feel so lonely, like she's taking you away from me. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but I just needed my bestfriend right now."

And she started crying, I can't stand seeing her like that, so I pulled her into me and I started caressing her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't cry, I was just so mad at you for not telling me about you and Finn, I thought you're gonna wait?" she cried harder. Oh G-d what did I say?

"That's the thing, that's what I really want to tell you, at first I was so happy, I went to your house even though I know you we're too sick, but puck is there remember? Then days past, it's not really that exciting as before, because I know you'll probably get upset like you are right now." What do I say to that?

"C'mon we can forget everything that happened, but like what I told you before, you deserve more than Finn Hudson." I tugged her but she stood still.

"I can't forget what happened, it's already done the damage, I gave myself to someone I'm not really sure of." She looked at the ground and my eyes went wide, is she cheating on Finn?

"wh-what do you mean you're not sure?"

"I love him rach, I do, but I'm not sure with him, like if we're gonna end up together, or something like that. Is it love if you're not sure? Tell me rach?."

"Quinn, we're still young, there's so much to know in this world, there's so much to find, so much to look for, why are you skipping your life? What if you're not sure? Atleast now you know." I'm still mad and hurt but I really don't need her to see that.

"You're the best you know that? Santana is very lucky to have you, I wish I was brave as her." She then suddenly says, "I wish I'm in her position right now, I'm a bit jealous you know that?"

"huh?" I don't know what to say.

"Because you're so good to her, I can see you're influence affecting her, she's mellow now, and she's not always angry like before, she's turning to someone likable. *giggles*she don't even care if you're letting her wait for you both to be intimate, and trust me I know Santana she'll probably ripped your clothes just to have sexy times, I know we're always been a bitch to each other but that's how are friendship works, but seeing you together makes me thinks, makes me wonder, I wish- I wish I am her right now, so you'll take care of me, love me, hold me whenever I'm feeling down."

"Quinn-

"But you see, it's okay, I just missed you I guess."

"Oh Quinn." I embraced her tight and I kissed her cheeks so softly.

"I'll never leave you, I'm always here, I can hold you like this, and love you, and take care of you whenever." Well I can do anything for her, but she means friendship and I mean more than that, but it's not the issue right now. I just wanted to let her know, I'm not going anywhere.

After a heartfelt discussion, about her feelings with Finn, and my date with Santana, everything is fine again, I don't know maybe I can't get mad at her for too long, she has this power over me, and I just can't say no to her, and if she ask me to be with her at this moment I'll probably say yes, a thousand times, Yes. But the thing is, Santana is my girlfriend now, and for a million times, Quinn Fabray and I will never happen, so I just kept on dreaming, what? I have every right to dream, though it's inappropriate at this moment coz hello? Who wouldn't want to be with a hot latina cheerio? I guess Brittany's dying to be with her, I know, and I'm not blind, I always know that she likes Santana still and I can't do anything about it I like Santana too, it's selfish but Santana is my only way on getting out of this messed up feelings with Quinn. It sounds like I'm using her, but no. like I said, I'm falling hard, is it possible to love two person at the same time? I may sound like a broken record but I haven't been with Quinn, maybe it's just curiosity? But you can't deny the feelings right? Or what your heart wants. Damn, I'm torn.

"Hacchhouu!" Quinn sneezes.

"Do you have any cats in here somewhere? Coz really, *sneeze* I'm sure, and I can tell, *sneeze*"

"huh? Why?"

"*sneeze*I told you before, I'm allergic to cats! *sneeze*"

Uh-oh "erm, sorry Quinn, yes I have a kitten around here, maybe she's under the bed, playing or something"

"meow.. meow.." I think tweeny can hear us. And she peeked out from under the bed, a yarn tangled on her small body, aw, she's so cute.

"rach! *sneeze* I think I should leave and *sneeze* take my med. *sneeze*"

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, I forgot that you're allergic to cats, but Brittany has a cat, and aren't you always in her place?" I ask, I don't want her to go home yet.

"*sneeze* yes, but only in her backyard, because Lord tubbington always wonder around the house. *sneeze*" oh my! She's looking worst, I mean her face is getting puffy! What do I do?

"But Quinn, she's santana's baby, and she gave it to me, and she's really cute look!" tweeny just rolled around trying to escape from the yarn tangled on her.

"I know they are cute, and it's not my fault that I'm allergic to them." And she looks really red right now. I don't want to panic so I stood up and take her hand, "c'mon, let's go downstair."

When we got there, Brittany came bouncing on us.

"Q! You look- you look sick! I don't understand, lord tubbington's not here, so?" Quinn pouts and I can see her face twitching adorably.

"Rach! You have cat in here? Let me see! Let me see!" Britt's now jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"She's not allowed in here downstair, because she has a habbit of scratching my dad's favorite chair." I pout.

"And Quinn's allergic to cat so she's not allowed up stair, what to do then?" Brittany asked confuse.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that she's allergic to cat, maybe we should hang in here."

"But I like you're room!" Quinn says stomping her foot, it's adorable.

"Me too! You're room is like a safe haven!" Brittany agrees.

"I just can't give her away, she's cute and Santana gave her to me" I pouted once more.

"Oh I know, why don't you gave her to Brittany, and you can visit her there." Quinn says jokingly. But Brittany beamed like she's glowing or something.

"I like that! She can be lord tubbington's baby sister!" I'm considering the idea.

"Please? So we can hang out in your room again. Please." Quinn says pleadingly.

"Fine! But I have to tell Santana though." I finally gave in.

I called Santana, and luckily she agrees. And she says, "Q's really allergic to cat, and it's ugly when she got those, so okay. We can visit her in Britt's" I know she cares for Quinn.

"She says yes! so now? What to do?"

"I'll take her first and I'll be back, and we can hang out." Britt says going up to my room.

Damn, I think I fell in love with Britt at that moment. Huh! C'mon. she's sweet. She tugged me with her and she shut the door quietly.

"Are you okay now?"

"Not really, but what can I do? It's already there. I just need to stop my world from spinning around her. And it's not fair to Santana"

"You're strong, intelligent and you suck at love." Brittany says playfully and tugged on my shirt and she kissed me languidly, I kissed back, I'm not a player but who wouldn't want to kiss her back she's a great kisser anyways. "yep, you still got it, so which one of us then huh?" she says with a sickeningly sweet tone, I chuckled at her.

"You know, you're always be my first. And you're the best! So just take tweeny coz Quinn's waiting." She gently took the kitten, we went downstairs and she went home.

Do I really suck at love? I don't know, yeah, maybe I do. Damn.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a little late but I have to write this one.**

It's 21st of December and the glee kids are all in Brittany's house for pre Christmas party. Some of them are playing beer pong some are busy getting drunk, some of them are singing and cheering and the others we're just fooling around, like Santana and Brittany.

"SAAAANNNN! C'mere! I need a dancing partner!" the blonde dancer shouts already on the makeshift dancefloor.

"San dance with her, I'll be fine here. I'll just get some drinks okay, or maybe something to eat." The petite diva says smiling at the latina.

"you sure you'll be okay?"

"SAAANN! They're dancing silly! Come on! Bring rachey too.." the blonde shouts once again, trying to copy mike's crazy moves.

"Go, I'll be fine promise. I'll dance with you later okay?" the petite diva says reassuring the latina.

"okay, but I want to see your hot piece of ass on that dance floor later okay?"

"ha! if your lucky." The smaller brunette teases playfully. Then the blonde dancer went to get them both, but Rachel says she'll just stay and rest her foot and maybe get some food later because she's hungry. So Santana and Brittany went to dance leaving Rachel on the couch watching her friends do silly stuff.

"on the corner of her eye she saw Quinn went to the kitchen, maybe to get some drink, or food, she really haven't seen the blonde touch her drink and they never got the chance to talk because finn is all over her, and she's too focus on Brittany and Santana's flirting back and forth.

She got bored watching her friends, so she went to kitchen to grab something to eat, she saw Quinn leaning on the counter far from the doorway where they can't be seen with their friends, the blonde didn't notice her standing right beside her at this moment, because her eyes we're downcast.

"BOO! What are you doing here alone? And hiding?" the brunette blew and whispered to her ear.

"GEzz! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? It's not nice to sneak on people like that rach!" the blonde scolded the brunette, her hand on her chest.

"Oh my God Quinn! That is priceless! And I regret not having my camera with me." The brunette says laughing so hard.

"not funny rach!"

"Its so is!"

"You're not fair." The blonde crossed her arms,

"Not fair huh?" the brunette step closer,

The blonde didn't say a word, she just watched the brunette step closer, she watched her sway her hips, left to right, she watched her… and she stopped. She closed her eyes and stop watching. Because the thoughts in her heads saying different things, telling her to do what her heart wants, what her body needs and she needed to block it all, she don't want to do something foolish.

"Quinn, open your eyes, and look." At this moment the brunette is very close to her personal space.

The blonde don't wanna open her eyes, but the brunette made her do it, she look into that brown eyes and she was hypnotized, after felt like hours, the brunette look up above them, and the blonde follow her eyeline, above them hanging a mistletoe.

"you know Quinn, I maybe a jew but I believe them, they said you have to kiss under a mistletoe whoever it is you're standing under it." the brunette says still looking up, then looking at those hazel eyes, the blonde didn't say a word she just let things happens, they leaned closer, and they're lips met in a gentle kiss.


End file.
